A Lesson in Trust
by Lady Henrietta
Summary: Complete: When Snape's relatives visit Hogwarts, they bring a dangerous secret and a bad habit of prying into everyone else's lives. Can they coax Snape and McGonagall to learn to trust again? SSMM, RLOC, HPOC
1. An unexpected visit

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings.

A Lesson in Trust

Chapter 1: An unexpected meeting.

Professor Remus Lupin watched as the students he would be teaching boarded the train to Hogwarts. He spotted the Boy Who Lived, knowing that he would be entering his third year. Remus was about to board the train himself when his sensitive hearing picked up a struggle in the alley. His luggage already on board, he scurried over to the alley and pulled his wand out. He found a woman lying on the ground, her lips and nose bleeding, her handbag torn with its contents strewn about.

He was staring at her black eye when her cracked lips began to move. "Please, please take me to Hogwarts. I must find Professor Snape," she whispered.

Without a second thought he scooped the woman into his arms after performing a diagnostic spell to see that she was not too seriously injured, and boarded the train. He had collected the contents of her handbag and placed them with her. He noticed that her wand was broken and repaired it as best he could. He left her in his private cabin to rest, giving her his pillow and his good blanket. He took his extra blanket as well as his suitcase and walked to another cabin.

When he heard other people coming, he pulled the blanket up over his head and pretended to be asleep. He listened to their chatter and realized that one of them was the Boy Who Lived. The girl had read his suitcase and informed the others. He was surprised to hear them discussing Sirius Black and his escape, but then Remus dozed off. Suddenly the train stopped and they grew very quiet. He woke knowing that a dementor had entered the cabin and flung the blanket off, stopping the dementor as the Boy Who Lived feinted.

When the boy came to, Remus offered him some chocolate specifically for warding off the effects of what he had just experiences. Taking a good look at the boy, Remus noticed how much he looked like James, yet he had Lily's eyes. "I'm Professor Lupin, and you're Harry Potter," he deduced.

The copper-haired girl and the red-headed boy introduced themselves as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Remus nodded. "It was nice meeting all of you, but we will be nearing Hogwarts soon and I have some important things to check on and I need a word with the conductor," he mentioned before dashing to his cabin.

He found her asleep and gently woke her. "We'll be at Hogwarts shortly. I will personally escort you to the infirmary. It looked as though you had been mugged. How are you feeling?"

She dealt him a half-smile. "You should have seen the other guy. I managed to turn him into a goat before he broke my wand, which I noticed that someone repaired. If that was you, I don't know how you did it, but it works fine. I'm actually much better, thank you. I inspected my purse before I fell asleep. Thank goodness they didn't find anything important. Never keep your money in your purse," she stated as she patted an inner pocket on her light blue muggle dress.

"I promise I shall return immediately. There is another matter to attend to with the conductor," he stated as he quickly left the cabin.

"Did you have luggage on the train?" Remus asked when he returned and the train had stopped.

She thought for a moment as he offered her his arm. "I think it's being delivered to my room," she paused and met his compassionate chocolate-brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I have yet to thank you for helping me and I don't even know your name. Thank you for finding me."

"It was no trouble, really. I'm Professor Remus J. Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What are you doing here, if I may ask?" he questioned. Observing her, he realized how petite she was, just barely 5'2'' by the American measuring system, and very slim.

She inhaled sharply as dizziness passed through her and put her full weight on him for a moment. "My head is still not what it should be. I'm Desiree Camille Snape, teaching assistant. I'm training to become a professor, but I don't know who I'll be helping yet."

It was then that he realized she did not have a British accent. "Are you an American?" he inquired.

She nodded. "I've lived in several places, but most of my time's been spent in America. I was born there and lived in Globe, Arizona until I was ten, coming to England for birthdays and family reunions. Then my parents sent me to Hogwarts for three years. Then they put me in the American Magic Academy in Connecticut for the rest of my education."

Remus watched as she once again put her full weight on him. "I don't want to embarrass you, but under the circumstances, I think it would be better if I were to carry you," he suggested.

She nodded and he carried her to the infirmary. When Poppy opened the door, she stared at the two, wide-eyed. "Remus, who is this poor girl and what happened to her?" the medwitch interrogated.

"My name is Desiree Snape and I was mugged before being helped onto the train by this gentleman. And I am not a girl. I need to tell Professor Snape that I'm here," she stated.

"Well then, I suppose you can set her down on that bed and I'll see what I can do. While I help her, you can owl Professor Snape and tell him to come to the infirmary," Poppy instructed.

Severus sat in his office, rereading the letter he had received a month ago. _I cannot believe she's coming here to learn teaching skills. And she's bringing her daughter to attend Hogwarts, beginning in her third year as a transfer from that American school. I'm not sure which one of them will be a bigger handful for me_, he thought to himself as he noticed a familiar reddish barn owl at his window.

"Ah, Macduff, what do you have for me?" he asked, carefully untying the string around the note the owl carried on his leg.

He read the message and had to reread it again. She had arrived, but she was injured and _Lupin_ had saved her. The day had just gone from mildly annoying with the arrival of the students to worse. He checked his silver pocket watch, noting that it was not yet time for the sorting ceremony. Arriving at the infirmary in record time, he looked around to see both Remus and Poppy next to a bed.

Hearing Severus clear his throat, Poppy and Remus turned around in surprise. "Ah, Severus, glad you could come so quickly. She's right here," the nurse told him.

Severus glared at Remus before facing the woman on the bed. "Desiree, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Desiree gave him a half-smile, her face not nearly as bloody or bruised as it had been. "I'm alright, but you dear cousin, owe this man here a thank you for finding me and getting me on the train."

With great reserve, he turned to Remus. "Thank you, Lupin," he uttered.

It took effort on both parts, but the two shook hands. "You're quite welcome, Snape," Remus replied. Then he turned back to Desiree. "I shall leave you two alone, milady."

She let him kiss her hand before he left. Severus stared after Remus with disgust as he exited the infirmary. "Don't get too friendly with that one; he's trouble."

Desiree scoffed. "And you're not?"

He sighed. "Alright, forgetting about Lupin for a moment, what happened to you?"

"My luggage was already on the train and I walked into the alley because my remembrall had fallen out of my purse and was rolling away. Then I was mugged and minutes later, the man you refer so eloquently to as _Lupin_ found me and put me on the train. Apparently he had his own cabin. I stayed there and fell asleep while he sat somewhere else on the train. The nurse says I should look half-way decent by dinnertime," Desiree explained.

Severus scrutinized her face. "If you look this bad, what did you do to the other person involved?" he asked with sardonic humor.

She laughed softly. "As I told Professor Lupin, I turned the man into a goat before he broke my wand. Apparently the professor fixed it for me."

"Well, now that we've settled that part, I was surprised by your letter. I must say that I never expected you to drop in like this, nor was I expecting that you'd bring your daughter," he commented, sitting next to her on the bed.

Draping her arm across his shoulders, she pulled him into a hug that he was obligated to return. "The truth is that you're glad to see me even thought you didn't expect to and you hope that Nora ends up in Slytherin," Desiree surmised.

He raised an eyebrow and wryly asked, "When did you become a Legillimens?"

"Cousin, you know you're the only person I can read like a book. I've been able to do that since I was five. For all your studies in Occulmency, you are very predictable to someone who knows you better than you know yourself," she teased.

Severus could not help feeling young again around Desiree. Though there was a ten-year age difference between the two, they had always gotten along well, playing odd mind games with each other. "If you think you're so smart, then what am I thinking now?"

To his surprise, after looking into his eyes, she giggled. "You don't want me to say that aloud, do you? Honestly Severus, sometimes I worry about what goes on in that filthy mind of yours."

"You didn't see anything, did you?" he questioned with a wry grin. She shook her head and then he pulled her into a close hug after making sure that Poppy was not watching. "However, you were right about one thing: I am glad to see you. I've missed talking with you; only writing letters is not the same. You've always been my favourite second cousin."

"That's because I'm your only second cousin. And Nora is your only third cousin," Desiree remarked.

They parted and he began to head for the door. "I need to be on time for the sorting ceremony. We'll talk more after dinner."

She nodded. "That's fine. In case I don't get there any sooner, do you mind telling me where Nora ends up?"

"I'll do that," he promised as he left the infirmary.


	2. Unpacking sweaters and secrets

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 2: Unpacking sweaters and secrets.

Severus watched from his chair at the head table as Minerva called the first-years to be sorted. _They will never appreciate how much thought and worry she puts into this_, he thought. Minerva suddenly hesitated on one of the names and glanced over her shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Eleanora Snape," she called.

A slender girl in her third year stood, her meter-length raven-black hair behind her in a ponytail, and walked over to the stool. Her crystal-blue eyes stared curiously at the strange raggedy hat as it was placed on her head. Severus strained himself to hear what that hat said, but finally decided that he would ask Minerva about it later.

"My, this is interesting. Your mother was here for a brief time, in Ravenclaw. You've got many Slytherin relatives; that house would almost be expected of you. However, you are very different from your predecessors. You have a task that will take courage and integrity. I think you would do well in… Gryffindor!" the hat proclaimed.

Severus spat out the water he had just sipped. _Gryffindor? How on earth did that girl end up in Gryffindor? I had better speak with Minerva about her_, he decided. Minerva had noticed his peculiar reaction to where the girl had been placed and cleared her throat to hide her amusement.

Minerva, being Deputy Headmistress, took her usual seat next to Albus, Headmaster, for the Welcoming Feast. Before the children began to eat, she looked toward the side door and noticed as a woman with the same raven-black hair as the third-year girl entered the room. The woman looked slightly worn, but took a seat in the empty chair by Severus. Minerva also noticed a face she had not seen in many years, seated on the other side of Severus: Remus Lupin. Albus stood and began the announcements.

"Before we begin the feast, I have two new people to introduce you to. This year Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by Professor R. J. Lupin," he paused for the applause as Remus gave a short bow and resumed his seat. "I would also like to introduce Ms. D. C. Snape. She is training to be a professor and will be working with certain classes," Albus let her curtsy before addressing the third matter of importance. "Also, this year Care of Magical Creatures will be taught by our own Rubeus Hagrid. There is one more thing; because Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, Hogwarts will play host to the dementors until he is found. Please try to stay out of their way. Now let the Feast begin."

After the meal, Severus grabbed Minerva's sleeve as she was walking through the door. "Do you need something, Severus?" she inquired in her usual professor's tone.

He paused and looked at the students passing by before answering. "I need to speak with you in your office later tonight."

"Severus, I really have a great deal of paperwork to finish before class begins and certain people I need to speak with tonight. Are you certain this cannot wait until tomorrow?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Minerva, I wouldn't trouble you if it was not important," he replied curtly.

She gave a sharp nod. "Very well, meet me in two hours."

Not a moment after Minerva had walked away, Severus felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Desire. "So? What house did she end up in?"

He noticed that her bruises were almost completely healed. Offering her his arm, he pointed toward a group just leaving the Great Hall. "She's in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor? I'm shocked to say the least. Will she be alright?" Desiree questioned.

He nodded. "I plan to speak with the head of the house about her tonight."

She smiled kindly. "Thank you. I know our dropping in like wasn't what you had in mind."

He patted her hand. "I'm only doing what needs to be done. I will walk you to your rooms if you could show me where they are."

When they eventually arrived at her rooms, he realized with disgust what they were next to. She opened the door to find her luggage in her room and offered him a seat in one of the two chairs. He looked at the wall to his left and scowled. "Do you know that you are right next to _Lupin's_ office?"

She sat on her couch and kicked her shoes off. Then she pulled her feet onto the couch and curled up at the end closest to him. "I wasn't aware of that, but now that you've pointed that out so bluntly, I don't see the problem."

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "The problem is that I do not trust him and I think he is too dangerous for you to be around."

She slid off the couch and stood, drawing herself to full height. "Just because my parents willed that you should be legal guardian of my daughter doesn't mean that you are _my_ legal guardian!"

When she saw the deep confusion in his eyes, she slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing that he had never received her second letter. "Severus," she began in a quieter tone, "I never told you what my parents did, and for that I'm sorry. They took her away from me, as you know, but they never returned custody to me. In their will they insisted that she come to Hogwarts."

"What they failed to realize is that I haven't the time to play nanny to a teenager among dozens of other teenagers that I have to keep an eye on. How do I give you custody of your daughter then?" he inquired after a long, befuddled pause.

She sighed and looked away. "This is the really unbelievable part: the will states that I can only have her back if I'm married."

"That's preposterous! I never realized that Roger and Karen could be so harsh," he responded.

She took a seat on the couch again. "There's a good deal you were never meant to know about them. They pretended to be perfect in order to get whatever they wanted. I messed up their illusion and they punished me for it by trying to keep me from my daughter and always sending me away."

"How did they die?" he asked gently. "You only said that they were dead and you were coming here."

"They died in a car accident, but it wasn't an accident. They were killed because someone thought that Nora was with them. We came here for protection because they were after Nora," Desiree admitted.

Severus sat back in his chair and sighed. "Who's after Nora and why?"

At that moment he heard a knock at the door. "I'll explain later," she stated as she stood to answer the door.

Minerva had not expected to find Severus there, but nodded politely before turning back to Desiree. "Hello, Ms. Snape. May I come in for a moment?"

"Of course, and it's Desiree. Why don't you have a seat?" Desiree offered.

The older woman took the other armchair as the younger returned to the couch. "I thought you would like to know whom you will be working with," Minerva began. Desiree nodded, wanting her to proceed. "I teach Transfiguration and you will spend Monday with me. Friday will be spent with Severus in his Potions class. Wednesday is your day for personal studies and grading or checking work from the students that we give you," she glanced at Severus and paused before continuing, as if trying to guess his reaction to her next comments. "Tuesdays and Thursdays you'll help our newest professor in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room."

She had expected protesting from Severus and was not disappointed. "Minerva, have you lost your senses? I don't want her working with _Lupin_! That man's a-"

"A perfect gentleman, that's what he is. And I am twenty-eight years old, old enough to make a few decisions for myself, cousin," Desiree reminded him. "Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, I accept."

He tried to argue again. "Minerva, you cannot be serious! She-"

"Severus, she has spoken for herself and agreed, therefore you do not have a say in whom she helps with," Minerva coolly interjected. Then she turned back to Desiree. "I must be going."

Desiree stood and walked Minerva to the door. "Thank you for stopping by, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. I look forward to working with you and your class."

"Call me Minerva. I think you will be a very positive influence here," she remarked. Severus stood and neared her, clearing his throat. She met his gaze and nodded her head. "We will speak in an hour or so. Good evening."

He watched her saunter down the corridor and sighed. _Well, you've done it again, Severus. She probably ranks you with a garden slug again_, he thought to himself. He did not notice that Desiree had observed him. "Why do you argue with her if you don't want to?" she asked.

Startled that she had paid close attention to him, he turned and sat in the other armchair again. He spoke when she sat on the couch. "She and I derive our entertainment from taunting and irritating each other. There has always been a bit of ice between us and I don't know how to melt it, therefore I don't try," he answered plainly.

She put her hands on her hips. "I'll bet that if you actually found points to agree with her on, you might actually find that she's not as frozen as you think."

He dealt her a half-smile. "I'd say you just made me a challenge. Of course, any attempt will probably fail."

Countering his expression with a wry smile of her own, she walked over to him. "I guess you'll find out in an hour, won't you?"

Minerva dropped her quill for the third time since she had taken her seat at her office desk and begun to outline topics for the next staff meeting. _Why on earth does he always make me nervous? He isn't even here yet and I continue to drop things. Why do I give myself so much anxiety over these matters? I know it won't be like that other meeting. I cannot believe this; it happened twenty years ago and I am still bothered by it_, she realized.

A sturdy knock at her door jarred her from the reverie. "Please come in," she invited.

Severus entered and paused. "Good evening."

She glanced up at him. "Hello again, Severus. Please have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea or something else to drink?"

It annoyed him, the way she offered him something to drink as if he were still a student. Yet he restrained himself. "I would like some tea if it's not too much trouble."

After pouring a cup of tea and handing it to him, she poured herself a cup and resumed her seat at the desk. "Now, care to tell me what all the fuss is about?"

"The third-year that joined you, Eleanora Snape, is the daughter of the teaching assistant you spoke with earlier. The girl tends to get into trouble, but it's not her fault. She just has the unfortunate luck to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. She's very bright and all I am asking is that you have an open mind in dealing with her," he politely requested, taking a sip of his tea.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Why is she such a large concern to you? Actually, why are they both a concern to you?"

He fiddled with a pen on her desk before answering. "Desiree and Nora are my only living relatives. Desiree's parents were killed recently and the situation is rather complicated regarding the legal guardian of her daughter. I just wanted you to be mindful of the fact that she sometimes finds herself in these insurmountable messes and requires help getting out of them."

His compassion had been unexpected. _Perhaps he's not as cold as I figured him to be. Perhaps neither of us are_, she pondered. "I'll do what I can, but she is a student who needs to follow the rules like anyone else. Thank you for telling me that she may need a little extra support," she commented, drinking some of her tea.

She noticed that his gaze had drifted away from her to the set of her favourite books that she kept on her desk: The Art of Transfiguration, Scotland: A History of the Castles, Sense and Sensibility, The Norton Anthology of English Literature, and William Shakespeare's Macbeth. "Looking to borrow a book?" she asked him wryly.

He shook his head. "No, I was just wondering what you thought of Macbeth."

She set her empty cup down and rearranged her pens before replying. "I thought the play was fascinating, especially how Macbeth questions the morality of his actions in some of the earlier scenes. I also found the part when Macbeth thinks he is invincible and Macduff kills him terribly ironic."

He dealt her a half-smile. "I thought it was interesting how Macduff and Malcolm discussed matters. It appeared to me that Malcolm wanted to be certain that Macduff was sincere in his hatred of Macbeth."

"And Macduff did succeed in avenging himself. And that is fine for the theater, but how far does one really want to take revenge in day to day life," she paused and touched his hand. "Don't let revenge consume you," she whispered.

In that moment he knew that she could see that he despised Remus, and that she remembered why. He quickly stood and headed toward the door. "Thank you for your time, Minerva, I really must be going," he stated as he dashed out of the door.

"Goodnight, Severus," she called after him.

When he reached his rooms, he poured himself a glass of brandy and sat in front of the fireplace, letting his mind drift back to the beginning of his troubles with her.

(my thanks to Leta McGotor for reviewing :D)


	3. Reflections of the past

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 3: Reflections of the Past

The whole incident began not long after the Shrieking Shack incident.

_Severus had been allowed to return to his room the evening of the next day. As he walked through the unnervingly quiet halls, he became aware of a presence. He turned to see a grey tabby walking behind him. In the dim evening light, he could only distinguish that the cat was grey with black stripes._

_ "What do you want? Don't you have birds to catch or rats to chase? Why bother following me? It's not as if I plan to feed you," he tried to argue with the cat. _

_The animal seemed to stare back at him, as if she did not care what he was saying, still intent on following him. He shrugged and continued walking toward his rooms. Dressing for bed, he realized how sore he was from the incident. He was glad that his roommates had other places to be that night as he did not like anyone seeing him in pain. He opened the window to allow fresh air into the room. Before he could crawl into bed, he heard a light scratching at his door. He opened it to find the cat sitting in the doorway._

"_I suppose you need some place to sleep tonight. Well, you might as well come in," he told the cat gruffly._

_She looked to him as if the cat nodded her head before entering. He watched with curiosity as the cat seemed to scout out the room. Exhaustion soon outweighed anything else and he slid into his covers, careful not to injure himself further. Lying on his back, he turned his head to see where the cat had gone. She sat on the floor next to his bed, her tail swishing back and forth as she watched him. With great effort he reached down to pet her head. The cat allowed him to pet her and then jumped up onto the bed._

_He raised an eyebrow as she curled up at the foot of his bed and stared at him, as if watching over him. Confused as he was about the cat's peculiar behavior, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep as the cat continued to watch him. She left through the open window as soon as he had gone to sleep, carefully hopping from ledge to ledge until she had found her intended target._

_In the morning he was not surprised to find her gone. What surprised him was that she came back and laid on her stomach on the end of his bed again the following night. "Since you don't seem hungry, I will assume that you get your food from somewhere else. If you're going to be around for a while, I might as well give you a name," he figured. "How about Ophelia?" at that suggestion the cat put her two front paws over her head. "Alright, I can see you don't like that one. What if I called you Ana?" he suggested. The cat seemed to consider the suggestion and then walked over to him in order to be pet._

_The cat's odd behaviour of watching Severus fall asleep and then leaving continued for the next two weeks. She learned a great deal about him because he would talk to her about his day or various concerns he had before he went to sleep. One evening the cat stayed longer than she intended to and when he woke, she was still curled up at the end of his bed. She woke instantly and looked around, as if she were confused, as he ran his fingers through her fur._

"_Ana, you slept in. You probably ought to be going," he told the cat. As if she understood him, she scurried out of the room when he opened the window._

_Everything came to a screeching halt when he noticed grey tufts of fur on the ground by the Quidditch Pitch the following day. He followed the fur to a bush inundated with foliage and spotted a grey ball of fur under the bush. A small wolf was heading in the opposite direction. He reached over and picked up the cat he had become familiar with, carefully carrying the creature to the school nurse._

_The medwitch looked up with concern as Severus let himself in and dashed over to her desk. Then she noticed the injured feline, bits of blood and missing fur in various places. "Ana's hurt. Some wild animal must have attacked her. Can you do anything?" Severus questioned._

_She took the cat from him and gasped. "Why did you call her 'Ana?' This is Professor McGonagall!"_

"_How can that be?" he inquired._

"_This cat is her animagus form," the medwitch informed him. "You may go now."_

Minerva sat in her office, drinking a small glass of fire whiskey. She did not indulge in the act often, only when recalling unpleasant events that left heavily guilty feelings. She remembered waking in the infirmary and knowing that a grave error had been made.

_She had barely escaped with her life that night. The last thing she remembered after the attack was being gently held. When she woke on the bed in the infirmary everything ached. When she tried to sit up, someone stopped her. She looked to her right to see Albus. "How are you feeling, my dear?"_

_She grimaced as she tried to face him. "You don't want to know."_

"_Minerva, you have some explaining to do. I would ask you about the matter when you are feeling better, but I think I need to ask you now. Why was there a young man in here calling your cat form 'Ana?'" he asked gently._

_Laying back down, she closed her eyes for a moment. "I watched over him in my animagus form, just until he fell asleep, and then I would leave."_

_Albus sighed, wishing that the situation was different, that she had not involved herself. "You need to apologize to him. He will most likely be upset with you. You are not to keep vigil in this manner again," he instructed softly._

"_I understand," she said quietly._

_Albus was about to leave, but then turned back. "Many of our students have troubled lives. Of all of them, why this one?" he inquired, looking at her over the top of his half-moon spectacles._

"_I don't know. Albus, his family doesn't care about him and his roommates dropped out of school. Nobody cares about him and if someone doesn't watch out for him, he'll go to the other side," she whispered._

_She had sent for Severus and waited pensively in her office. The pens on her desk were rearranged three times before she began pacing. When the activity of pacing reminded her of how sore she was, she sat down at her desk again and readjusted the bun that held her licorice-black hair. She refilled a few papers and had a pot of tea ready when she finally heard a knock at the door._

_He entered the room after she told him to come in and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Would you care for a cup of tea, Mr. Snape?" she offered._

_Looking at his hands folded in his lap, he shook his head. "No, thank you."_

_She realized that he was not going to make this easy for her. His dark brown eyes seemed to have a brooding look, almost smoldering with irritation. Sighing, she faced him and met his gaze. "Mr. Snape, I owe you an apology. In my effort to attempt to help you, I may have taken an improper approach and-"_

_He never let her finish, springing up from his chair and gesturing with his hands. "I'll say that was an improper approach! You allowed me to think that you were nothing more than a stray cat! What I told the cat about half-hazardly was information I would never have told a professor!"_

"_Mr. Snape, I-" he would not yet allow her to speak._

"_You say you were helping me, but the whole time you were just a bloody spy! All you were doing was spying on me. Right now I don't care if you take away house points because I'm swearing! All anyone wants to do these days is spy on me, and I usually catch most people. But you had me completely fooled! Congratulations, Professor McGonagall, you're the best bloody spy of them all!"_

_For an instant she lost her control as a professor and stood to look him in the eyes again. "I was not spying! I was only trying to watch over you! I did not go there with the intent of overhearing anything. You seemed so troubled and I only wanted to help."_

_His eyes seemed to burn with anger. "I didn't want your help. I wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't you just mind your own bloody business? You had to bloody involve yourself in mine!" he snapped._

_Her professor persona suddenly came back. "Mr. Snape, I will not tolerate this rude, arrogant, shameful behaviour from you. I therefore take two hundred points from Slytherin and you are dismissed," she stated firmly._

_ He glared at her. "Every time the situation does not go as you planned, you hide behind the professor. One of these days you won't be able to do that and you will have to actually deal with your problems. Good day, Professor," he told her coldly, with much sarcasm, running out of the office._

_ She sank down in her chair and placed her head in her hands, wishing she could change what had happened at the Shrieking Shack, wishing she could have changed her reactions to events, wishing that she had never known him and that he had never come to the school._

When Minerva retired for the evening after leaving her office, sleep did not come easily and she stared at the ceiling, trying to will herself to fall asleep. Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had with Severus regarding Eleanora Snape. "I won't fail him this time. I won't let anything happen to her and I will see that the others treat her with respect. I won't fail you again, Severus," she whispered before succumbing to sleep.

Severus sat on his bed, running the events over in his mind again. "I should not have said those things to her, knowing that she was only trying to help. I ruined any chance I ever had of a friendship with her a long time ago. Minerva, will you ever forgive me? I am sorry for asking to look after Nora, but the truth is that you are the best at watching out for people," he whispered as he crawled into bed.

(my thanks to Quill of Minerva and Leta McGotor for reviewing :D)


	4. Making adjustments

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 4: Making adjustments.

Nora had gone to look for her room as the Gryffindors were led to the dormitories. As soon as she reached it, she headed directly to her owl's cage. She opened the door and let the Ural owl sit on her arm. "I hope you've been behaving yourself, Penelope," she stated as she stroked the owl's feathers.

A moment later, Nora's two roommates entered the room. She could tell that one was in her second year while the other was in her third. The older girl approached her. "Hello. My name is Hermione. You're not a first-year, are you?" she inquired.

Nora shook her head. "This is my third year. I transferred from one of the American schools. I'm Eleanora Nadya, but I prefer to go by Nora," she extended her owl-free hand.

The two girls shook hands as the younger one, a perky red-head, walked over to them. "My name's Ginny," she stated as she shook Nora's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both. This beautiful creature here is Penelope. She's very polite and will probably let you pet her," Nora mentioned as the other girls eyed the owl.

After petting the owl, the girls rummaged through their belongings. As the girls unpacked, Hermione turned back to Nora. "Nora, is your last name 'Snape?'"

She set her clothes in a few drawers and closed them. "Yes," she replied simply.

Ginny crinkled her nose as she unpacked a few of her heavier books. "Doesn't that mean you're related to Professor Snape?"

"He's my cousin. Actually, he's my third cousin, which means that my grandparents were his first cousins. However, that's usually too confusing to explain so I'll just leave it at saying he's my cousin," Nora admitted. She looked at the shock written on the faces of her roommates. "You two act like it's a bad thing," she added with a wry smile.

After they had unpacked, the three girls wandered down to the Common Room. Harry and Ron sat in chairs discussing the train incident, but stopped when they noticed the girls. They stood and walked over to Nora. The boy with the same red hair as Ginny spoke first.

"Hello, my name's Ron. Did you transfer here?" he asked as they shook hands.

"Yes, I did. I'm from America, Arizona to be specific. I'm Eleanora, but all of you can call me Nora," she stated.

Her brilliant crystal-blue eyes locked with the green ones of the other boy and they seemed to analyze each other for a few seconds. "I'm Harry," the other boy finally said, extending his hand.

She shook it and something neither could put words to seemed to pass between them. For that one instant they could understand each other perfectly. Each saw glimpses of the other's childhood and personality. Nora quickly stepped back shyly. "I- I suppose the two of you are third-years also?" she inquired.

They nodded and Nora noticed the unmistakable scar on Harry's head. _I'm sorry_, she thought, recalling what had happened to his parents.

"That's alright," he said aloud.

The others stared at him strangely. "What's alright, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry eyed Nora before answering, "I was just thinking about some of our classes and I suppose I was thinking out loud."

Ginny and Hermione broke into a discussion about classes they were looking forward to and Ron began to chime in. Nora took the opportunity to walk over to the fireplace and sit by the flames. She did not have to look up when Harry joined her. "So how did you to that?" he finally asked her.

She sighed and looked at her hands. "I didn't mean for you to hear me. I don't really know how to control it. I know what other people are thinking and I can show them what I'm thinking."

"Does anyone else know that you can do that?" he questioned in a quiet tone.

"My grandparents knew, but they're dead now. My mom is the only other person who would know," she mentioned quietly. She glanced at the embers glowing peacefully and then she became absorbed in the glow herself.

Harry watched as the fireplace distracted her and the more she watched it, the more she looked at peace and the more he felt at peace. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

She jumped and the mood was broken. "What do you mean? I was watching the fire."

He realized that she could be unaware of her abilities. "You were in some kind of mood and managed to spread it beyond yourself."

"I think I should be going. I need to look over a few books," she stated, standing quickly and dashing off toward her room. Harry continued to watch the fire and wondered what surprises awaited them for the next few days.

Nora sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in Divination, staring at the window and trying not to look at Professor Sybil Trelawney. _This class is so totally boring. We look at leftover clumps of tealeaves in cups and we have crystal balls. I know I can't see the future, so what the heck am I doing here? I wish I was-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sybil walked over to her. "You have two options, Miss Snape. You can either keep your negative opinions to yourself, or prepare for detention." With that she walked toward the center of the room again and continued lecturing.

"I really have to stop doing that," she whispered under her breath, knowing that she had accidentally broadcasted her thoughts again.

Things went smoothly for Nora until Draco provoked the hippogriff into attacking him. She thought that a creature you had to bow to in order to address was magnificent and people who were not polite to it got what they deserved. That evening when Draco was complaining about his arm, she met him outside in the hall. He turned around sharply when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

"You dare to touch me? I'll need to have this uniform cleaned now to get rid of your American filth," he spat.

She glared at him with a sharp, penetrating stare. "You really need manners. How dare you cause trouble for Professor Hagrid and upset the class!"

"Aren't you a nosy tart!" he retorted.

"You're an arrogant, stuck up, pig-headed, whiney brat," she told him frankly.

"And you don't know how to address your betters," Draco countered as he backhanded her with his good hand.

She had not anticipated the blow, but was still standing after it. Reaching up to touch the side of her mouth, she pulled her and away and noticed the blood on it. She glared at him viciously, but spoke in a calm manner. "I don't have to take this garbage from someone who's too full of himself to see that the world doesn't revolve around him."

As she walked away with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, she pointed her wand over her shoulder and whispered something. The others glanced behind them and watched as Draco's clothes vanished except his boxers. "That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed to Nora.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor, one of the…" they all heard as Draco went over to Minerva, who had just stepped out into the hall.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Nora told the others before Minerva instructed her to come to her office.

Minerva sighed heavily, watching the girl who sat in front of her. Nora tried to look at anything in the room accept the professor and found herself staring at her hands again. "Do you plan to tell me what happened, Miss Snape?" Minerva asked in her professor's tone.

When the girl finally faced her, Minerva noticed her incredibly blue eyes. "Malfoy and I had an argument. He hit me, so I left him standing here in his boxers."

Minerva then noticed the blood on the girl's lip. She silently cursed herself for not realizing that Nora had been provoked. Nora expected a tirade and then detention, but Minerva had other plans. "Miss Snape, I want you to go to the infirmary and let the nurse take care of you. I will see that Mr. Malfoy is punished for his ill treatment of you. I have to take ten points away from Gryffindor because you were in a fight and you did retaliate, and I have to ask you to be more prudent with your magic, but I see no need to give you detention. You are dismissed."

Nora nodded and left, heading to the infirmary. Minerva decided to owl Severus, asking him to meet her at 9:00 that evening in her rooms. While she was waiting for him, she could only pace nervously. _I sincerely hope this discussion goes better than the last one. I promise to make an effort to be amiable and less distant. I truly want to help him_, she rationalized.

When Severus had received the note, he surmised that it might have something to do with one or both of his cousins. _This time I'll try to be more polite. I should have left less abruptly. I did ask her help in this endeavor after all_, he reasoned as he reached her door.

At the appointed time, she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Severus and ushered him into the sitting room. "Hello Severus."

He took a seat in one of her armchairs and noticed the teapot and teacups. "Hello Minerva."

"Would you like some tea?" she offered. He noted that her tone seemed slightly more personal somehow.

He nodded. "Please."

She poured him a cup and then poured one for herself before sitting in her other armchair. When he sipped it, he noticed that it was a pleasant blend of raspberry tea. "It's a particular favourite of mine, the tea," Minerva mentioned.

"And it is quite good, but I know you brought me here for more than tea," Severus remarked.

Minerva nodded. "It's about your cousin. I've noticed that she has a few disciplinary problems."

He sighed. "I know she gets into trouble frequently, but she really does not mean to."

"I suspect that she has a problem with rules. Her problem is not that she does not follow rules; it is that she follows her own rules instead of ours," Minerva pointed out.

"What did she do today?" he inquired, taking another sip of tea.

"Apparently she and Mr. Malfoy had a disagreement and he struck her. I sent her to the infirmary after talking to her because her lip was bleeding. What happened was-"

He cut her off and she noted irritation in his eyes. "What did you do to Malfoy for striking her?"

Her face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't realize he had struck her until later. Apparently after he had hit her, she made his clothes disappear, save his boxers. I happened to be in the area and he blamed the entire thing on her. I did not realize that he had caused her to do that until I spoke to her. Mr. Malfoy still needs to be dealt with," she explained.

He finished the tea and set his cup down. "I will deal with him myself."

She nodded and looked away for a moment before facing him again. "Now that we've settled that, there is still her problem with the rules."

"Nora's a Snape. As a whole, the family is known for living by its own code," he reminded with a wry smile.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I am well aware of that, but it is best for her education if such excuses aren't permitted. She needs to be made aware of the necessity of following our rules. I'm telling you this because you are her guardian and it might be better for her if you told her."

Dumbfounded, he stared at her. "How did you know I was her guardian?"

"The answer is simple: only her guardian would have asked me to look out for her. I will do my best to see that she is alright," she conveyed kindly.

"I know, and I cannot thank you enough. I also realize that you would not do this for just anyone, but you tried to do it for me and I've asked you to do it for her," he said quietly.

He rose to leave and she followed him to the door. "Is there anything else about her that I ought to know?"

Pausing in contemplation, he stared at his shoes for a minute. When he faced her he was surprised by how close she had moved toward him. "Desiree was going to tell me something, but she never got the chance to. There may be a few other things that we ought to keep an eye on regarding Nora."

Minerva smiled as she scrutinized him. "She reminds me of you, stubborn, living by her own rules, finding herself in unintentional trouble." Then she added in a low tone, "I don't intend to fail this time."

Severus saw the conviction in her eyes. "You've never failed. I would not let you help. The mess I was swallowed by was my own doing, definitely not yours," he whispered, reassuring her.

She gave him a small smile. "I will keep you informed if anything else happens to her."

"I know you will. Once again, thank you. Goodnight Minerva," he remarked.

"You are welcome. Goodnight Severus," she added.

They nodded politely to each other and he left. For the rest of the evening, both would review their conversation as they drifted off to sleep, amazed at the difference a little effort in being more cordial could produce.

Severus found Draco sitting in the Slytherin Common Room. He looked up from the book he was reading to find the head of his house in a foul mood. "Alright Malfoy, you have some explaining to do regarding today's mishaps," Severus stated.

"That stupid new Gryffindor pest insulted me and then she made my clothes disappear!" Draco expressed.

"You left out the part when you hit her," he reminded.

"She- she provoked me," he began.

Severus glared at the boy. "I'm deducting twenty-five points from Slytherin for fighting, and another twenty-five for harming a young lady."

"But-" Draco intended to argue and Severus would not permit it.

"There is one more thing, she is my cousin and therefore you are not to lay a finger on her again, do I make myself clear?" he demanded.

"Yes, sir," muttered Draco on the way back to his room. Severus sat back in the chair and thought of how Desiree was doing in her work.

Desiree arrived early on Tuesday morning, as she usually did, to assist Remus. She stared in awe at the classroom as she entered the open door. She had always found the suspended dragon fascinating since she had begun helping Remus. She was still admiring the dragon as she strode into the classroom only looking up. However, she failed to see the professor who, having discovered he had a hole in one of his pockets, was crouched on the ground looking for loose change. She suddenly bumped into him and found herself sprawled on the ground.

He immediately rushed over to help her. "I'm so sorry about that. Are you alright, Ms. Snape?" he questioned as he extended a hand to pull her to her feet.

Having steadied herself she nodded. "Everything seems fine for the most part," she conveyed with a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry I didn't see you, and as I've told you before, I'd really prefer if you called me Desiree. I'm not exactly fond of my last name."

"I think I can do that," he stated, noticing that she had begun to analyze him. "Was there something else?"

She smiled wryly and pulled out her wand. "I know why I tripped over you. Your pocket has a hole in it and you were probably picking up some change or something else that had fallen out."

He chuckled as she repaired his pocket with a sewing spell. "Are you attempting to be Sherlock Holmes?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm just observant once in a while." As he walked over to a box and unpacked a record player, Desiree raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing today? I assume you'll be playing background music."

"I'm teaching them about boggarts and how not to let them cause trouble," he explained. She noticed as he began looking at the various tables for something. "Desiree, have you seen…" he trailed off as she handed him his lesson plan. "Ah, thank you."

A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "You left it on top of the record player. You're not usually so absent-minded. Is anything bothering you?"

He shook his head. "Actually no, I'm just hoping that the students enjoy the lesson."

She seemed as though she had more to ask him, but held back. _Why did Severus teach your class when you were sick? I know I had a bad cold for the rest of that week, but shouldn't I be the substitute? I know I can do it if you give me the chance_, the thought to herself as she looked at the wardrobe containing the boggart and tried to imagine the students' reactions.

Later in the day when the students arrived, Desiree enjoyed watching them change the boggart into humorous creatures. One of her favourites was the tap-dancing spider. Then it was Nora's turn. She watched as her daughter stood, bold as usual. The boggart that emerged was a black-haired girl with bright blue eyes, but her glare was deadly. She wore smoke-black robes caked with blood and her wand was poised for attack.

Nora could feel her mind being invaded by the boggart. _You never belonged on that side and you know it. Do what you were born to do. You'll always be too dangerous, so give up now and join those who can make you more powerful_, the voice in her head seemed to whisper. Remus considered intervening when Nora suddenly pushed the other voice out of her head and shouted, "Ridikulus!"

When the boggart became a mime, Nora quietly moved to the back of the room and slipped out of the door for a moment. Breathing heavily, she knew her insides were shaking. Inside everyone watched as Harry's boggart became a dementor. Remus jumped in front of it and Desiree watched with interest as his boggart became the full moon. He dismissed the class and she began tidying up the room.

Harry found Nora outside of the classroom leaning against the wall as the students filed out. He was the only one who noticed her. "Nora, are you alright?" he asked, concern showing in his green eyes.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm just a little shaken. You probably think I'm crazy for being afraid of myself."

He shook his head. "Mine was a dementor. Everybody has reasons why certain things frighten them. I am curious about your boggart thought."

They conversed as they walked together. "My biggest fear is becoming a deatheater and having my mind raided for evil purposes. That's what I saw," she told him frankly.

He thought for a moment. "That's probably a smart thing to fear. If you fear yourself, then-

"Then I will fight against not becoming that version of myself," she finished. Nora glanced at her watch and moved from the wall quickly. They quickly headed to their next classes in record speed.

Desiree worried about her daughter's boggart and reaction, but she continued cleaning, realizing that the great Harry Potter had befriended the girl. As she swept the room, she did not realize that the broom bumped the wardrobe containing the boggart. As the door opened, Remus turned as he and Desiree saw authorities from Azkaban and the Ministry of Magic. She gulped as they came toward her and shouted, "Ridikulus!"

The boggart changed and the people began splattering the room with pies. Remus and Desiree both received a pie in the face before he forced the boggart back into the wardrobe. She wiped the pie from her eyes and slowly looked around the room. Then at him and sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry. Here I am supposed to help you and I make a gigantic mess of things."

He brushed a clump of pie crust from her shoulder. "You've nothing to be sorry about. It was actually quite funny. You shouldn't be so upset over a bit of pie. It looks as though you and I were hit with different flavors. Actually, I think the room's been decorated with different flavors. Now I wonder which of these are blueberry pies," he said chuckling.

She giggled and stood closer to him. "I think you might have banana cream, but I don't see any bananas." Then she surprised both of them by standing on her tiptoes and pulling him down toward her by his collar. She kissed both his cheeks, taking pie filling with her as she released him. "You have lemon meringue."

Suddenly she blushed and the parts of her face not covered by pie filling turned a fiery red. _How could I have been so brazen and impulsive? What on earth was I thinking? He's going to think I'm no better than one of those girls who hangs out in bars_, she worried. She could not look him in the eyes as she spoke.

"I apologize for being incredibly impulsive. I can't imagine what you must think of me. I tend to do things before thinking of the consequences. I'm really sorry if I offended you-" she rambled.

He cut her off by gently placing his thumb over her mouth. "I don't mind. The fact that you are spontaneous makes you interesting to know and," he paused to remove his hand and licked it, "I couldn't possibly be cross with someone who was wearing my favourite kind of pie, blueberry."

"I'll keep that in mind, especially if I ever-" she was interrupted again, this time by Remus' owl.

The creature had a letter tied to its leg. Remus read it and faced Desiree. "You and I are to attend a staff meeting in fifteen minutes."

Because of the remaining pie on his face, she could not read his expression. "That could be a problem. There is much more of a mess than there's time to clean it up. How should we go about cleaning this huge mess?" she asked.

He pulled out his wand. "You use magic of course."

Together they cleaned the room with various spells and eventually cleaned themselves, save a few small pieces of pie here and there. They arrived at the staff meeting two minutes late. Severus approached them and spoke with sarcasm.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you could grace us with your presence." He studied her hair and flicked pieces of pie from it. "Is that pie in your hair?"

Desiree smirked. "Yes, we were late because we had cleaning to do. There was an incident with the boggart involving several pies."

He sighed and shook his head. "Please tell me you weren't trying to _bake_ pies again," he commented wryly.

She took a seat. "No, I learned my lesson the first time."

He sat in a wing-back chair next to Minerva. "Are you done lecturing your cousin about being late?" she whispered in a sardonic tone.

"We were speaking about the pies. The poor woman cannot cook desert to save her life. The last time she tried to bake a pie, it ended up as modern art on the wall in front of the stove. To this day I haven't been able to discover exactly how she caused the oven to spit the pie out like that," he told her, snickering. She smiled and the meeting began.

After the meeting, Severus observed Desiree leaving the room with Remus. A sour taste appeared in his mouth when he thought of his cousin dating a werewolf. He exited the staff room, leaned up against the wall, sighed, and closed his eyes. When he sensed someone in front of him his eyes flew open.

"You are tired of trying to take care of them both, aren't you?" Minerva hypothesized. He moved away from the wall and began walking to his next class as she accompanied him.

"It is more work than I ever imagined. If I thought I could trust Desiree, I would, but she isn't known for always having good judgment," he told her flatly.

"Give her some time. She is still adjusting and trying to learn where she belongs," Minerva advised.

"I wish things could be that simple," he said as they parted ways and he headed into the dungeons.

"Sometimes they are," she whispered to his quickly disappearing shadow.

(my thanks to Leta McGotor and Quill of Minerva for reviewing :D)


	5. Of black coffee and talking teakettles

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 5: Of black coffee and talking teakettles.

"Pawn to g4. How's Nora doing?" Desiree asked Severus as they finished a chess game in his rooms.

He stared at the board and sighed, knowing that once again Desiree had made a bad move. "Nora is fine. Minerva is looking after her and she seems to be making friends. I don't like the fact that one of them is Potter, but there's little I can do about that. Bishop to g3, check."

"I know I should be talking to Minerva myself. I'm still not quite sure how to do this parent thing. And I'm sorry I dragged you into the middle of it, but with the will I had little choice. King to f1," she commented.

"If you want to be closer to her, I would suggest that you arrange something on the weekends, or that you chaperone trips to Hogsmeade. Knight to d2, knight takes rook, check," he advised her.

"I might try that. I'm sorry that I'm so bad a chess. You should play against someone with more skill. King to g1," she mentioned.

He raised his eyebrow. "Whom would you suggest? Knight to f3, check."

"Does Minerva play chess? I'm sure she'd be a better opponent then me. King to h1," she suggested.

"Minerva plays chess with the Headmaster. I would rather not stir up anymore trouble than I usually manage to. Rook to c2, checkmate!" he told her. She noticed that he seemed almost agitated at her suggestion.

Desiree sat back in her chair. "Well, I'm through with this game. If you want to play again, it'll have to be with someone else. When I play chess, I play a game. Severus, when you play chess, you go to war."

He chuckled. "Chess requires determination to win and aggression not to loose. It is also a game of strategy, as you know. The moves you make have consequences and chess teaches you to acknowledge that actions have reactions."

She laughed as the game put itself away. "Yes, Professor Snape. I already knew all of that, but thank you. I still say that you owe it to yourself to play against an opponent with real skill."

"And you still think that I ought to ask Minerva? You do not just ask someone to play chess with you," he relayed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It just isn't done. There must be something more if it is not a usual routine. A discussion or a meal should be involved," he tried to explain.

She rolled her eyes. "You just made that up because you're afraid she'll say no. I think you like her a little."

He scoffed. "Where did you get such a ridiculous notion?"

"You were joking with her about the pie incident the other day during the staff meeting. Also, whenever she's around, you watch her," Desiree pointed out with a wry grin.

"That proves nothing. She is merely my colleague and the pie incident was a unique situation," he stated rationally.

His cousin would not let him off of the hook. "Admit it, you like her," she goaded.

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"I do not, and I will not engage in arguing like a child any longer!" he remarked.

"Well then stop acting like one and ask her to play chess with you!" she instructed.

He opened his door. "I'm going for a walk, not to ask anyone to play chess with me, just a walk!"

She threw her head back and laughed heartily. "I'll just grade a few potions essays while you're gone."

Minerva stood over Albus' desk as he read over recent paperwork from the Ministry of Magic. He looked over the tops of his half-moon spectacles to meet her eyes. "I am sorry Minerva, but I do not have the time to play chess with you this evening. As you can see, I am inundated with paperwork. Why don't you play chess with Severus? He would probably be more of a challenge for you than I would be," Albus suggested.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Albus, you can't be serious. Severus would not want to play chess with me."

"You never know until you ask, my dear," he told her, not looking up from his paperwork.

She huffed. "Fine, I am going for a walk," she remarked as she left his office.

Severus rounded a corner, not expecting to find anyone. He plowed directly into the one person he was attempting to avoid that evening. "I'm sorry, Minerva. I was just taking an evening stroll and I did not see you," he stated.

"That's alright. I did not see you either. Albus was busy with paperwork to play chess this evening, therefore I decided to take a walk as well. I suppose it would not hurt of we walked together," she suggested.

He nodded and they conversed as they walked through the corridors. "How is Desiree getting along?" Minerva inquired.

"Aside from the fact that she has become Lupin's friend, everything is fine. She is an incredibly poor chess player though," he admitted. "She was heckling me about finding a better opponent."

Minerva laughed. "Dare I ask whom she suggested?"

He looked at his shoes for a moment, deciding how to answer her. He finally decided to err on the side of humor. "She actually suggested that I ask you to play chess, as if you'd accept," he stated with a wry smile.

"You might find this funny, but Albus thought I should ask you to play chess with me," she relayed.

Severus laughed at the irony of the situation, and then laughed harder when he noticed Minerva's surprised expression at the fact that he was laughing. "It is terribly ironic that you and I happen to run into each other after such conversations. I don't even feel like chess at the moment."

Laughing as she considered the situation, she turned to him. "If you would rather not play chess, how about a spot of tea? I just received a new recipe for some sort of herbal orange tea and I wouldn't mind if you would care to try it as well."

He raised an eyebrow. "Desiree is grading the Potions essays at the moment. I think I will leave her alone a bit longer, since I would rather not try to decipher sloppy first-year penmanship at the moment."

She dealt him a half-smile. "Was that a yes?"

"I suppose I will join you," he replied.

They strolled to her rooms and talked as they waited for the water in the teapot to boil. "Why do you have a muggle tea kettle?" he inquired.

"I think tea tastes better when made by hand," she responded.

"I quite agree," he added. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted a stack of essays that she was planning on grading. "How is Nora doing in your class?"

"She is excellent at Transfiguration. I would even venture to say that she may match Miss Granger in that area. Nora has superb talent. I only hope she can focus it. She may even become an animagus some day. And she has managed to keep herself out of trouble lately," Minerva relayed.

Severus was about to comment when he heard a peculiar meowing sound. Minerva stood and took the teakettle off of the stove. She poured the steaming water into the lovely midnight-blue teapot with the tea-leaf straining device and set the teapot on the table. When she glanced over at Severus, she noticed a smirk.

He chuckled. "Your teakettle meows. I have never heard a teakettle do that before."

"I had this specially made a few years ago," she stated.

"My teakettle hisses at me whenever I use it, but that is because it was dropped the last time I had anyone visit me. Now that I think of it, it might have been Desiree who dropped it," he told her with a wry smile.

She laughed before pouring them each a cup of tea. They added sugar respectively and sat back to enjoy the steaming drink. "This is nice and soothing, what do you think?" she asked him.

"This is excellent tea. I understand now why you prefer to do this the muggle way," he responded.

They sat in companionable silence as they finished their tea. Severus set his cup in her sink and walked back toward her. "Thank you for the tea. I should let you return to your essays while I see how Desiree has been surviving mine."

Minerva nodded and smiled. "You are welcome. Have a good evening, Severus."

"Goodnight Minerva," he stated as he left. She watched him go and looked in the direction he went in for a few minutes. _That went better than I had expected it to. I think something has begun to change_, she reasoned.

When he returned, he found Desiree asleep on his couch with an essay in her right hand and a marking pen in her right. He cleared his throat loudly and she sat up, yawning. "How did your chess game go?" she inquired wryly.

"I didn't play chess, cousin. You ought to get yourself to bed and I'll finish the rest of these essays on my own," he instructed.

She stood and set the essay on top of one of the two piles on the coffee table. She pointed to the first pile and told him, "This is the finished pile." Then she pointed to the significantly smaller pile. "This is what you have left."

He was impressed at how many she had been able to grade and took a seat on the couch, picking up where she had left off. She turned to him before leaving and gave him a hug. He sat stiffly, still unaccustomed to being around someone with such an affectionate nature. "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Desiree," he added as she strolled through the door. He wanted to continue worrying about her, but decided continue marking essays instead.

A few days later, Desiree was helping Remus set up materials for his classes. She ran her fingers through her hair and paced with frustration. He raised an eyebrow as she walked the length of the room. "Is some thing bothering you?"

"Doesn't anyone have any coffee in this part of the world? I need coffee, good old black coffee!" she exclaimed.

Remus could not help laughing. "You know you could just conjure a cup."

She shook her head. "But it doesn't taste right. I need to find some place that sells coffee. I'm never going to see Maxwell House coffee again," she moaned.

He cleared his throat. "Actually I have some of that. I keep a coffeepot and a can of Maxwell House coffee and it is used when my aunt visits. She takes great pleasure in lecturing me about my life and how I need to change various things. The coffee serves two purposes: it keeps me away while she is there and it annoys her that I don't have a teapot ready for her because she can't stand coffee."

She chuckled and glanced at her watch. "That's hilarious. Now, we have time, so if you don't mind, would you please make a pot?" Then she paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, here I go again, inviting myself to coffee that you didn't offer."

"The fact that I mentioned it sounded like an offer. I shall make you a pot, if you would finish sorting today's materials," he offered. She nodded and fifteen minutes later she held in her hands a steaming cup of black coffee.

"Are you certain that you want it black?" he inquired.

She nodded adamantly. "I like the taste of the coffee itself."

Looking over at his cup, she noticed that it was a light-brown colour and figured that he had added cream and sugar to his. As he drank his coffee in silence, he did not notice where she stood. She startled him unintentionally when he set his cup down and found her standing directly in front of him. "Was there something else?"

"No. I owe you a thank you. I really appreciate the coffee. Thanks Remus," she said with a small smile.

He watched her for a moment. Her shoulder-length black hair was pulled up into a French roll and her almond-brown eyes held a rare excitement. _I don't think I have met anyone like her in a very long time. She is young, and yet so wise at the same time that it's almost disconcerting. And then she is playful. No one else in this entire castle, with the exceptions of possibly Madame Hooch and Albus Dumbledore, has any real sense of humor_.

He stopped his contemplation, realizing that she had said something. "You are most welcome."

She was still standing only centimeters away from him. Noticing his sandy-blonde hair and pencil-mustache, she studied him. Then she noticed the old scars on his face, as well as a few new scratches. Reaching out to touch his face, she looked at him with compassion.

"Oh, how did you get these? It looks like you've been moonlighting as a gardener and you fell into a rose bush," she exclaimed as she took her wand and healed a few of them. Suddenly she gasped and stepped back. "I'm sorry; there I go being impulsive again."

He took a step toward her and gently took her hand. Then he kissed it and smiled in amusement as she blushed. "I do not think that such concern is impulsive at all. Thank you for worrying. I think you are very sweet, and I like having you here to help me."

She found herself quite close to him again, but they instantly drew apart when the students were heard at the door. They resumed their usual roles and the day's lesson commenced. When Nora's class finished their lessons, Desiree watched as she placed her notes in her bag. _I haven't been enough of a mom to her lately_, she thought regretfully.

Nora looked up when Desiree approached her. "Hi mom."

"Hi Nora. I just wanted to know how your day was going," Desiree mentioned.

"Mom, I need to go to my next class. The day is fine and I like my classes. Your class is fun, but my favorite is Transfiguration," Nora paused and glanced toward the door. "I really need to go, bye mom!" she remarked as she dashed out of the room.

Desiree sighed heavily and did not hear Remus step next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she rapidly turned her head in the direction of him. Then she dealt him a half-smile. "I'm not so great at the mom thing, unfortunately. She deserves so much better."

A tear ran down her cheek and he reached over to brush it off. Then he drew her into a warm hug. "What matters is that you are trying, and I suspect she knows that."

She buried her face in his robes for a minute, and then drew back. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the smirk on her face. "Why do your robes smell like cinnamon sticks?"

He chuckled. "The ones I am wearing today were stored with my Christmas decorations and some of those have cinnamon sticks."

She shook her head and giggled. "I'm so glad I'm working with you," she paused and glanced at her watch. "I should be going. I have essays to grade and-"

He kissed her on the cheek and stopped her in mid-sentence. "Take care of yourself and have a good afternoon," he conveyed as they stepped away.

"Thank you, Remus, I will," she said as she left the room, smiling brightly.

Her smile was still radiating when Severus knocked on her door before dinner. She answered the door and he raised an eyebrow as he scrutinized her. "Just what are you grinning at?"

"Oh, nothing. My day just went well. I have your essays and…" she trailed off, realizing that he was there to escort her to dinner. "I almost forgot. You're here about dinner. Just give me a moment." Soon they headed to the Great Hall and joined the rest of the staff.

That evening as the students walked off to their respective houses, the Fat Lady of the painting guarding the Gryffindor Common Room was missing. Upon finding her, the school received the terrifying news that Sirius Black was in the school. A lockdown was initiated and more dementors arrived.

For the next few days everyone seemed to be on edge. Nora could feel the dementors everywhere. She tried to escape by heading to the Common Room, but she nearly ran into one of them. She made her way to the courtyard and curled up on the low stone fence, fingering the moss. Breathing a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. Then she felt someone else near her. She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright? I saw you dash out of the hall and decided to follow you," Harry admitted.

She smiled politely at his concern. "Yes, I'm fine. The problem is these dementors. They're everywhere and I can't stand it!"

His eyes opened wide. "You can see them?"

She shook her head quickly. "No. I can sense them. Have you ever had a sense of impending doom?"

He nodded. "I've experienced that more often than I'd have liked to."

"That's what they feel like to me, a moving feeling of impending doom and a dark, coldness. I came out here to get my thoughts in order," she explained.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he inquired.

She smiled. "Go right ahead."

(my thanks to Leta McGotor, Quill of Minerva, and Morgana-Alex for reviewing :D)


	6. So your greatgrandfather's a vampire

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine. I have Severus being named after his great-grandfather.

Chapter 6: So your great-grandfather's a vampire.

"I never thought to ask you, and I'm sorry no one else has, but how are you doing, living here instead of in America?" Harry asked her.

Nora thought for a moment. "I like the weather here better. It's not hot and dry. I like Hogwarts too and I like the people here. I guess I'm alright, but I really don't like these dementors and," she paused, glancing down at her clothing, "I hate uniforms. Most schools in American don't use school uniforms unless it's for bands, cheerleading squads, sports teams, or physical education, PE."

He laughed. "I don't see a problem with the school's dress code."

She shook her head and sighed. "I miss wearing jeans most of all. The tea thing is okay with me though. Poor mom, she likes black coffee."

They both laughed and then Harry's gaze drifted outside of the courtyard. "Let's go down to the lake," he suggested.

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "You can't be serious. First of all, there are dementors everywhere. Secondly, with Sirius Black loose, that's probably the most dangerous suggestion I've ever heard!"

"You're absolutely right on both statements. However, I have a foolproof way not to be caught," he mentioned.

Raising an eyebrow, she realized that he had something behind his back. He caught her by surprise when he looked around and, seeing no one, whipped a cape around both of them. She stood and he covered their heads. "What the heck is this?"

"It is an invisibility cloak. We can partly see out, but no one else can see in," he explained.

The walked down to the lake and he took the cape off as she went to look at the water. Though she could not see much at that moment, she knew the lake was teaming with life. "Harry, what's in here? I can sense countless life forms."

He walked over to her and looked in. "Merpeople live down there, as do a few small creatures. There is also a giant squid."

She stepped forward with interest, trying to see more than the murky dark-green water. Too fascinated to see how close she was to the water, Nora continued to attempt to single out a specific thought pattern. Because underwater languages were foreign to her, she could not decipher any specific thoughts. Suddenly she lost her balance and expected to fall in, but then an arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her back. She turned and smiled as she faced Harry.

"Thank you. I wasn't in the mood to go for a swim," she stated.

"You are welcome. I think you might have scared someone down there if you had fallen in," he remarked.

She blushed lightly when she realized that he had not yet released her. He seemed just as embarrassed when he noticed the same thing. "I think we should head back to the castle." He nodded in agreement and the two grabbed the invisibility cloak.

When they returned, Harry looked around and removed the cloak, having not noticed anyone, and they started walking back to the Common Room. As they rounded a corner, Nora stopped dead in her tracks at seeing her mother. _I knew something like this would happen_, she told him mentally.

Desiree raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Nora, what are you doing wandering the halls?"

"Mom, I- I was just- we went down to-" she could not seem to form a coherent sentence.

Harry decided to explain. "It was my fault. Nora tried to tell me that it was not a wise idea."

The woman sighed. "I ought to give you both detentions. Nora, you know how dangerous it is out there. I'm letting you both off with warnings. Don' let me catch you again," she stated. Before Nora could leave, Desiree put a hand on her shoulder. Nora glanced over at Harry. _Go on, I'll catch up later_, she told him mentally.

When he left, Desiree spoke again. "Nora, you know I only want what's best for you and I'm telling you this because I want to see you do well in school and have opportunities that I didn't have."

Nora sensed where the conversation was going. "Mom, nothing happened. Harry is just a friend. But you wouldn't believe the things living in that lake."

Desiree smiled. "Go on, just be careful."

The girl nodded and dashed off toward the Common Room while Desiree headed for her intended location. Having made it to the dungeons, she knocked on his office door. She heard grumbling from the inside before Severus opened the door. "Oh, come on in then," he told her.

"I never finished telling you about Nora," she began as she took a seat.

"I understand time constraints and being busy. There are countless things I wish I'd have gotten to. Would you like anything to drink?" he offered.

She sighed. "I suppose I'll have a cup of tea."

"You make it sound like a punishment," he teased.

"I'd just prefer coffee, not the conjured kind," she explained.

He handed her a cup of tea and resumed his seat as his desk. "Alright, now what would you like to tell me?"

She took a sip of the tea before replying. "You know she gets into trouble, just like I did. It's in our blood. What you probably don't know is that she is a natural Legillimens. Without much effort, she can probe minds and remember everything she sees. I wish that was the only thing. I suspect that in time she can also control minds."

"How long have you known this?" he questioned.

"I've only known since my parents died. If you remember, I told you their death wasn't an accident. They knew some very prominent people, who were also deatheaters. My parents almost handed Nora over to them because of her abilities. They were killed because at the last second they changed their minds about giving her to them. The deatheaters don't expect her to join them willingly and they realize that she could some day be a threat to them, so they've been trying to kill her. If it wasn't for the fact that Nora was at a friend's house, she would have been killed in the same car accident that killed my parents," she explained, her voice beginning to waver.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I will do everything I can to see that she stays safe. I already have Minerva keeping an eye on her, as you know."

She nodded and stood. "Thank you," she added before leaving.

Two days later a staff meeting was called. Severus arrived early, but soon found that he was not the only one. He opened the door to find Remus and Desiree kissing softly. When they broke away, he was sending a death glare in Remus' direction. Desiree shot him a disapproving look that he would have rebutted with a sharp remark, but the other staff members entered the room and he was forced to hold his tongue.

Remus left the room first as the meeting ended. Desiree tried to leave quickly, but Severus caught her arm. "What did you think you were doing?"

She shrugged off his grasp. "I like him and it's my life." They parted and he began to devise a plan to separate them.

Desiree knew that Remus would not be teaching that day and she had planned a lesson when Severus walked into the class and began shutting the windows. The loud crash a few of them made caused her to jump. She eyed him with suspicion as he came to the front of the room. "Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four," he instructed.

She stood to the side and watched with indignation as he brought up the subject of werewolves. _I hate being angry with him, but he's gone too_ far. Without reservation, she walked up to him. "Professor Snape, may I have a word with you? It's important," she requested.

He told the students to read while he and Desiree made the short trip to her rooms. As soon as she shut the door, her hand contacted with his cheek in a lady's open-handed slap. "How could you do that to him? Don't you know what the parents will do if their children tell them their teacher is a werewolf?"

"I only did what I thought was necessary to protect the school," he argued.

She slapped him again. "You did what you thought was necessary to inflict revenge on a man who did nothing to you!"

He was taken aback and glared at her. "You know nothing of what he and his friends did to me!"

"It still doesn't justify revenge twenty years later! I can't believe you'd be so heartless as to ruin his chances of teaching here like that!" she glowered.

She was about to leave when he grabbed her by the shoulders. "How do you know about him?"

"It was actually simple. When he jumped in front of Mr. Potter to change the dementor boggart, it turned into the full moon. I wondered why anyone would be afraid of the moon. And then he was sick once a month, showing up with more injuries and scratches. What I can't understand is why I can't substitute for him. Cousin, you have no business teaching this class if you're not even following the curriculum!" she expressed.

He glared at her. "I have petitioned to teach this class for years! If anyone knows anything about the material, I do! As for your teaching the class, you are not skilled enough yet!"

Placing her hands on her hips, she retorted, "You may know the material, but you don't know how wrong you are in what you're doing. If you want to do this, you're doing it on your own. I won't help you hurt him!" With that she stormed out of the room and he returned to the class, using a spell to quickly hide the red blotch on his face.

As soon as Remus was teaching again, Desiree came by his rooms in the evening. He was surprised to find her at his door, but not annoyed. "Is everything alright?" he asked her.

She looked down before answering. "There are important things I need to talk with you about."

He stepped aside. "Well then, come in and have a seat."

Nodding, she entered and sat the armchair closest to the door. Remus took the armchair by the fireplace. "Would you like some tea, or maybe even a cup of coffee?" he offered.

She thought for a moment. "I think coffee would be fine, thank you."

"You are welcome," he said as he stood slowly and walked over to the coffeepot. Once he had gotten it started, he resumed his seat. "It should be ready in roughly fifteen minutes. Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about with me?"

She glanced at the fireplace and sighed before facing him. "I'm so terribly sorry for what Severus did. I told him it was wrong, but he wouldn't listen to me. I don't think any of the students caught on though."

He locked his gaze with hers and she saw the panic in his eyes. The room was so silent that he could hear his heartbeat as he found it difficult to breath. _I finally make a wonderful friend and Snape has to come along and demolish everything. He has probably ruined my chances here and I never did anything to him. It was Sirius and James, yet he blames me because I'm the one who is here. You know, don't you? What you must think of me_, he lamented.

Standing, she walked toward him and did not stop until she could touch his face. "I know you're a werewolf, but I promise I won't tell anyone. It doesn't change my impression of you for the most part."

He gently removed her hand and held onto it for a moment. "But it has changed your impression of me."

A smile that could only be described as lovely spread across her face. "Because I know, I respect you more for what you've had to go through," she whispered.

She took a seat on his couch and fiddled with her hands for a moment, deciding that it was time he knew. "Remus, have you ever wondered why Nora is thirteen and my daughter, but I'm twenty-eight? It was after I had transferred from here to the American school. I hated it there and found every excuse I could to rebel. One day my rebellion went too far. With the right potions, my roommates and I managed to keep the entire situation a secret. Their names were Eleanor, Leonora, and Nadya."

"That explains her name," he realized, standing to get the coffee. She nodded and waited until he had returned before continuing.

"Nora was born when I was fifteen and my roommates helped me take care of her until I graduated. No one knew until then what had happened. Of course, my parents were furious. They took her away from me and barely let me visit her. Even in death, they didn't grant me custody. Severus, being the only male left in the family, has custody over her until I fulfill a particular bargain. We're both at Hogwarts because the will stipulated that she was to come to Hogwarts and I wasn't about to excommunicate myself from her life," she conveyed.

"You did not have to tell me any of this. Why did you?" he inquired.

"I felt that it was only fair for you to know my secret, since I figured yours out," she explained.

He sighed. "Care to tell me how you figured it out?"

"It was a matter of seeing the right clues. The fact that your boggart was the full moon made me suspicious. Then you were sick once a month, and there are also the scars and scratches. I don't think anyone else is as perceptive as I am though," she mentioned.

He glanced at the fireplace and then took a gulp of his coffee. "I am quite worried about the possibility of students discovering what you know."

"Everything will be alright. I will cover for you as best I can and Severus will just have to get used to my being on your side."

He smirked. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

She laughed. "Do you want to know something funny? Severus doesn't have as much to hold over you as you might think. His great-grandfather was a vampire who pillaged Southern Germany. He was killed with a stake to the heart and his family was ostracized for years."

"That is definitely interesting." When they had finished their coffee, he walked her to the door. "Would you like me to walk you to your rooms?" he offered.

She stepped close to him and giggled. "I live right next door."

"I know," he paused and looked into her eyes. "Thank you, for coming by."

Reaching up to touch his face, she stood on her tiptoes, but then stopped. "There I go, being impulsive again. It's just that-"

He cut her off and surprised the living daylights out of her by capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. "Did I mention that I rather like impulsive?"

A glint of playfulness flickered in her eye. "Do you now?"

"Most definitely," he whispered before kissing her soundly. They exchanged a few more kisses in his doorway before she left.

Severus sat in his office after dinner, feeling guilty because it had been a few days since he had seen, let alone spoken, with Desiree. He looked up from his desk when he heard his owl at the window. "Ah, Macduff, I hope it's good news," he stated as he untied the parchment from the owl's ankle and unrolled it. Minerva wanted to speak with him in her rooms immediately. _I probably know what she will want to discuss_, he reasoned drearily.

He arrived at her door and she nodded for him to enter. "Would you care for a game of chess?" she asked almost dryly.

"You are only asking me to play chess because you would feel better discussing the matter at hand while doing something," he deduced.

She nodded. "I think it would make this conversation easier."

As they sat, he noticed that it was Wizard's Chess, as was the chessboard in his rooms. They played in almost silence for a while, only calling out the moves. She finally broke the awkward quietness.

"Bishop to b5. Why did you do that to him?" she asked coolly.

When he did not answer she grew frustrated. "How could you do that to him? You know it is difficult enough for him to find work. I cannot believe that you would do something so immature-"

"Never refer to me as immature," he interjected in a quiet, stern tone. "Rook to h5."

At that moment she realized that revenge was not his only motive. "Bishop to a4. This has something to do with Desiree, doesn't it?" she inquired in a voice barely above a whisper.

He sighed heavily. "Knight to f6. I am only trying to protect her. The last thing she needs is to involve herself with him. I cannot allow her to-"

"She is hold enough to make decisions for herself. You need to give her a chance!" Minerva expressed, trying to persuade him. "Bishop to c2."

"Rook to h1. It isn't the decisions I am worried about; it's the consequences. She added a daughter to the family," he argued.

"So you continue to hold a mistake against her that she made as an adolescent? You don't trust her, do you? Bishop to g6, check," she pointed out.

He looked away and then returned to the chess board. "I want to trust her, but I am worried that she will bring trouble upon herself. It's in her nature as it is mine and Nora's. I don't think that she is incapable of making decisions. I only want them both to be safer and I want to give Desire custody of her daughter. King to f8."

She placed a few stray hairs back into her bun. "The best way to help her is to let her take care of herself. She will only fight you until you do. Queen to d3."

He managed a half-smile. "I suppose you're right; I haven't been fair to her. Rook to h6."

She looked at him over the top of her glasses. "Bishop to f5. And you need to leave Remus out of your family problems."

"Knight to h7. I can't promise anything, but I will try. I know that I owe her an apology," he conveyed with sincerity.

"And that's all that any of us can ask, even of ourselves. Queen to e3," she relayed.

Minerva eventually won the game, both having enjoyed a challenge despite the gravity of the discussion. As the board began to put itself away, they moved to the couch. "You really are like your namesake, wise."

She actually blushed slightly. "Thank you. Were you named after anyone?"

"Must you ask that?" he stated with a sigh. "I was named after my great-grandfather, the outcast of the family, in the hope that the name could be salvaged. My mother was a superstitious woman who wanted to change the family's association of the name 'Severus,'" he explained.

She raised an eyebrow. "Your family had outcasts?"

He glared at her, but answered wryly. "Whose family doesn't?"

"Alright, I see your point. Why was he an outcast?" she inquired.

Sighing, he leaned back into the couch. "He was a vampire who wreaked absolute havoc on Southern Germany until he was captured and put to death by a wooden stake. If that's not an example of a family outcast, then I don't know what is."

He had closed his eyes as she stood to put the chessboard back on its shelf. "I suppose you are correct in that every family has its black sheep," she paused and looked at her clock on the mantle. "Oh my, it's rather late."

"You say that is if you have to be somewhere," he mumbled.

She turned toward him and realized that he was drifting off to sleep. _I suppose I could just make my rounds and then wake him when I return_, she figured as she transformed into a tabby cat. She returned thoroughly exhausted. On her rounds she had found a few small animals she had chased back into the woods, as well as a few students who received detention. Then she ran into a student's cat who had gotten loose. It took quite a while to convince the other feline that staying in the castle was better than leaving.

She had forgotten that Severus was still asleep, sitting up on her couch. Too tired to even notice him, she jumped up on the couch in her animagus form and curled up on his lap, mistaking him for a new cushion.

(my thanks to Quill of Minerva, Leta McGotor, and Lizella for reviewing :D)


	7. A matter of discussion

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 7: A matter of discussion.

Severus woke to find a warm furry object on his lap. When he opened his eyes he realized it was a tabby cat. "Oh Merlin, what are you doing here, Minerva?" he asked as he began petting her.

She was aware of being pet and woke purring. Then she realized that in order to be pet, someone else had to be in the room. She suddenly turned back into a human. However, she found herself sitting on Severus' lap. Because he had been petting her head while she had been a cat, his hand was now in her hair. Staring at him wide-eyed, her breath caught in her throat and she was at a loss for what to say.

He was as speechless as she. Though he let go of her hair, his hand lingered on her shoulder. He had expected her to jump up and demand that he leave, but they seemed frozen in time. Her hair had come out of its bun and he noticed that it was the colour of ebony with grey streaks. Watching her intently to see what he would do, he wondered if she knew she was beautiful.

A tiny voice in her head told her that she ought to move, yet she could not tear herself away from his gaze. _What's happening? Did we not have fight last night? Why am I still sitting here? I have a class to prepare for. I have to freshen up before going to breakfast. I should-_

He moved and not only broke the trance they had both entered, but also broke through her reverie. In a quick motion to pull her closer, his lips brushed hers lightly. She returned the kiss and then stood suddenly as she heard her clock chime 5:00. She breathed a sigh of relief that it was still early.

"I really should be going. I'm sorry about this morning and," she paused when she remembered that it was her room. "I think it is best if you go," she said almost frantically.

He watched as she blushed a crimson shade from the neck up and he realized how completely unnerved she was. She was utterly unprepared when he lightly touched her shoulder again. "I suggest that the next time you find me dozing on your couch, you simply tell me that I should do so in my own rooms. And your couch is in dire need of new springs," he told her with a wry grin.

The tension drifted from her as she smiled back. "I shall try to remember that," she stated, glancing at her clock. "You ought to be on your way before anyone sees you."

He nodded. "I will be. Good day, Minerva," he mentioned as he headed toward the door.

"Good day, Severus," she added just before he left.

She pondered the events of the morning as she prepared for the day. _He escaped any questions I might have wanted to ask him using humor, but does this morning mean anything? Was the entire thing just an extended dream or a fluke? I was hoping never to fall into this plight again. I don't need this, not now, not again_, she told herself as she prepared for the day.

When Severus returned to his rooms he found Desiree on the couch waiting for him. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

She crossed her arms and stared back at him, as if studying him. "We have a few things we need to talk about. But I think the real question is what _weren't_ you doing here?"

Knowing he was slightly disheveled, he excused himself from answering in order to freshen up. When he returned, she politely handed him a cup of tea. "You didn't have to do that," he said dryly.

"I thought it might be a good idea, since Remus is the only one around here with any coffee," she relayed.

He snorted, but smiled wryly as he took a seat in the chair closest to her. "One of these days you'll be drinking tea like the rest of civilized society."

She scoffed. "You know me better than that. I've been drinking coffee since I was thirteen, and at that age I had to sneak it from Aunt Wilhelmina. Do you remember her?"

He had to think for a moment. "If I recall, she was your aunt, not mine. I think I do remember her though. She was the one who traveled all over the world and collected tea and coffee from wherever she went."

"That was her," Desiree paused and watched as Severus drank his tea. "We do have something important to talk about though."

He nodded. "Yes we do. Let me begin by telling you how sorry I am for not letting you make your own decisions. As much as I dislike Lupin, I should not have tried to tell you how to live your life. And even though it pains me to say it, you should be substituting when he is incapacitated," he admitted with great effort.

"Cousin, in all my years, I don't think I've ever heard such an apology from you. Thank you," Desiree paused in her sincerity, knowing that she had to tell him the rest. "Severus, there is something else you need to know. I like Remus a lot and I'm on his side for certain matters."

She watched him as he spit his tea out. After wiping it up, he sighed and looked at her in a way she would not have associated with him: he looked at her as a father would a daughter for that one second. "Desiree, I don't condone this, but it is your life and your responsibility. I only ask that you keep Nora in mind in what you do."

Desiree nodded, understanding him. "Thank you. I am thinking of Nora and I will be careful not to do anything that could get her into trouble."

They sat in silence for a while before Desiree remembered that he had entered his rooms after she did. "Cousin, where were you last night?" she asked with a smirk.

He cleared his throat and set the teacup in the sink. "I was visiting someone."

"Oh come on! You went to see Minerva and then you spent the night with her," Desiree teased. Her eyes widened like saucers when she watched his face grow white as a sheet. "Oh Merlin! You did! I told you so, I just didn't think you would-"

"It was not what that dirty mind of yours is probably referring to," he interjected sardonically. "I fell asleep on her couch and she neglected to wake me up."

She smiled and shook her head. "You left something out. Where was Minerva during all this?"

"She made her rounds in cat form and then ended up sleeping on my lap, as a cat. We were both a bit unnerved when we woke," he admitted dryly.

"You should ask her out to dinner, or at least be a little nicer to her," Desiree suggested.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, or your help. She probably has no interest in me," he retaliated.

She stood as the clock chimed the hour. "We should head to breakfast."

"That sounds reasonable," he stated.

As they walked toward the door, Desiree turned back toward him. "You never know if something can work or not until you try and give it a chance."

She raced on ahead, making him wish that he had told her nothing and could crawl back into bed to fix the knots in his neck.

Minerva could not bring herself to look at Severus during breakfast and spent the day avoiding him. She ate her dinner quickly and left the Great Hall earlier than the other faculty members. Albus had left a few papers in the staff room and was surprised to find the lamp on as he opened the door that evening after dinner. Minerva sat in a floral-patterned chair sipping tea and staring out at nothing in particular. He quietly walked over to her. "Are you alright, my dear?"

She looked up, startled that someone else had entered the room. It took her a few moments to find her voice. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. I was just thinking over a few personal matters."

"Minerva, I know you. You've got something on your mind that has begun to eat at you. Now as your friend I recommend that you tell me before I find Severus to help me drag it out of you," he remarked.

At the mentioning of Severus, her teacup rattled when she set it back on its saucer. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I was here looking for answers, much like I was when you found me twenty years ago."

They both remembered that evening. It was a few hours after Severus had stormed out of her office.

_Minerva kept asking herself why. Why had she watched him so closely that he should accuse her of spying? Why did she concern herself with a student who was not even of her house? Why had his comment about her hiding behind the rhetoric of a professor struck her so hard? Albus walked into the staffroom and she glanced up as he approached her._

_ "Well Professor McGonagall, dare I ask what troubles you? I have a fair idea that this relates to recent incidents," he surmised._

_ "I came here to try to clear my head. I did not have the best conversation with Mr. Snape. He accused me of being a spy, but he had every right to be upset with me. He looked so incredibly hurt, and he was so angry. I never intended for this to happen," she admitted sadly._

_ Albus sighed and faced her. "Give him time. There is a saying that time heals all wounds. Perhaps someday you will be able to mend things not only for him, but for yourself."_

"Here I am, sorting out new problems right along with the old ones," Minerva commented. "Last night Severus and I were visiting and he fell asleep on my couch. I made my rounds as a cat and was too tired when I returned to notice that he was still there. I woke sitting on his lap, terribly embarrassed. Then he kissed me, and I kissed him back. When we stood, he diffused the situation with humor and left. I don't know if it meant anything or not."

He sat back in his chair and considered what the best advice for her would be. Finally he had a solution. "You should be speaking to Severus about this, not me. I suppose though that someone ought to ask you what your feelings are toward him and what you think his feelings could be toward you."

"I don't know where I stand with him and, frankly, I'm afraid to ask. I know Gryffindors are supposed to have courage, but I will not hurt him again," she relayed.

"You sidestepped the other question. How do you feel about him?" Albus pursued.

She crossed her arms and looked away for a moment. "I cannot define that yet."

"When you do, you should tell him that you have feelings for him," he said as he patted her on the shoulder and left the room. He had given her much to think on as she slowly rose and headed for her rooms. However, her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep were on Nora and how the girl still had a few problems to resolve.

A few weeks later when the students went to Hogsmeade, Harry was unable to go due to his lack of a signature from a parent or guardian. Nora knew that he felt badly about not being able to go and she resolved to find him something. Desiree had volunteered to chaperone a few trips and turned when Nora approached her.

"Mom, I want to find something for Harry since he can't come," she explained.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking some sort of a nick-knack," Nora stated.

"Alright, we'll see what we can find then," Desiree suggested.

As the students went into various shops and Desiree supervised them, Nora showed her various items to assess her opinion. Inwardly Desiree was very pleased that she could do something with her daughter. Toward the end of the day Nora found what she was looking for and brought it to Desiree.

"Check this out, mom!" Nora expressed as she showed Desiree an enchanted bookmark that took a person on a visual tour of whatever place the person spoke of. "This lets you see places you haven't been to before."

Desiree smiled with approval at the interesting item and Nora purchased it before the students headed back to the castle. Upon her return, Nora sought Harry out. He was at a window in the corridor watching the students return. "Harry, I've brought you something," she told him.

He looked over and smiled. "You didn't have to do anything for me."

"I felt bad that you couldn't come with us," she conveyed, removing the wrapped package from her bag.

She handed it to him and he looked at the object with interest as he unwrapped it. As he studied it, she noticed a smile sneak onto his face. "I know what this is. This is one of those bookmarks that allows you to see places all over the world! Thank you!" he expressed.

A small dash of pink spread across her cheeks. "You're welcome. My mom helped too."

"It sounds as though the two of you are getting along alright," he noticed.

She would have told him more about the day, but she caught the odd look in his eyes and knew that Draco was walking past her. Harry quickly hid the bookmark as Draco walked in their direction. "Well, if it isn't Potter and _you_," he said snidely.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

Nora put her hand up. _He's not worth your time_, she told him mentally. The other boy sneered at them. "What's wrong, Potter? You letting your little girlfriend do the fighting for you these days?"

Harry glared at him. "Mind your own business, Malfoy."

Draco stared into Nora's vibrant blue eyes. "Why are you wasting your time with Potter?" he jabbed. "Oh, I remember, you never knew your father. Potter, your girlfriend should have told you about her mother's second job. She could be another mudblood for all you know."

Nora reached for her wand, but Harry stopped her and shook his head. She turned back to Draco and glared at him as if she was Professor McGonagall and he had landed himself a detention. "You can insult me all you want, but don't insult my mother. And I think you should change your feet," she commented.

He raised an eyebrow. "What on earth do you mean?"

She stepped closer to him and crossed her arms. "You seem so good at putting one foot in your mouth, but rather than putting both feet in your mouth, you should switch feet so you don't fall."

Glaring at her in a sinister manner, he started to reach for his wand. "Do you really think that you can get away with insulting _me_? Just because Snape is your cousin, you seem to think that you are protected. Well I have something-"

She had noticed that he was planning to use his wand. Pulling out her wand with extraordinary speed, she transformed him into a squirrel. "I think I like him better this way," she remarked as she looked over her shoulder at Harry.

"Unfortunately we have not covered transforming humans into animals in class this week. I suggest you transform him back and then come to my office," said a familiar voice.

Nora turned to see Professor McGonagall and did as she was told. Minerva took away house points from Draco for instigating the quarrel and ushered Nora to her office. They did not speak until they were seated. "Would you care to explain to me why Mr. Malfoy found himself to be a squirrel for a while?" Minerva questioned in her professor's tone.

The girl shifted uncomfortably. "He insulted my mother and he would have pulled his wand on me if I hadn't used mine first," Nora explained bluntly.

_You remind me so much of Severus. I hope you realize some day that retaliation is not the best answer to your problems_, Minerva thought. What she did not realize was that Nora understood her.

"I know that. I'm sorry that I lost control," she relayed.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "You knew what I was thinking?"

"Yes. I can read other people's minds sometimes and I can also project my thoughts. It's hard to control though and I end up getting myself in trouble because what I'm usually thinking is critical and those who pick up on it get mad at me," Nora mentioned.

"You're a Legillimens," she paused and the girl nodded. "Who knows about this quality of yours?"

Nora thought for a moment. "My mom knows, and she could have told Severus by now. Harry knows and now you know. I think that's it."

Minerva looked at the girl and wondered to herself if this quality was part of the reason that she had been placed at Hogwarts. Then she recalled the reason they were both in the office. "Miss Snape, though your Transfiguration skills are commendable, I must give you detention for improper use of them and advise you to stay away from Mr. Malfoy."

Nora nodded. "Was there anything else, Professor?"

"No, you may go now," Minerva stated. After Nora had left, the professor decided to owl Severus. _We should discuss not only Nora's incident, but also what happened a few mornings ago. If I don't clarify what it all really meant, I may go mad_, she reasoned with mild apprehension.

(my thanks to Quill of Minerva, Morgana-Alex, duj, Leta McGotor, and Crookykanks for reviewing :D)


	8. The insufficiency of words

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 8: The insufficiency of words.

She was marking essays and jumped when she heard a knock at the door. As she had expected, Severus stood, waiting for her to let him in. "Good evening, Severus," she said politely.

"Good evening, Minerva," he added as he entered and seated himself in one of her armchairs. "You wrote about Nora; what's happened?"

"I will tell you in a moment. I have raspberry tea if you would like some," she offered.

"I think a spot of tea sounds fine," he stated.

She left and returned momentarily with two steaming teacups. After she handed his cup to him, she took her seat and began the conversation. "As I told you in the note, Nora has gotten herself in trouble again."

He sighed and sipped his tea. "I assume that this recent incident has something to do with Malfoy?" When she nodded he asked, "He didn't strike her again, did he?"

"Oh no," she reassured him. "Apparently he insulted her mother. When I came upon them, she had turned him into a squirrel."

Severus chuckled. "At least she's creative when she gets into a quarrel."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Yes, I suppose she is. I took away house points from Mr. Malfoy and she received detention for inappropriate use of magic."

"It's too bad that Malfoy cannot learn to mind his own business. And I suppose you would like me to talk to Nora about her methods of dealing with disagreement," he surmised.

"The girl is quite talented and she seems to do well in her classes," she remarked. Drinking her tea, she leaned forward. "But I would like to know why you didn't tell me that she is a Legillimens."

He set the teacup down on the coffee table. "I did not know myself until recently. I believe it is one of the reasons that she is here."

Minerva nodded, knowing that they still had the other matter to discuss. "Severus, we need to talk about the other morning. I think I should have- I'm sorry that I did not wake you- I cannot believe- I mean I used to be your teacher, but I had not expected to feel-

"We're not alone," he interjected, pulling out his wand. He looked about the room for any signs of movement or anything out of the ordinary. She followed him with her wand out, realizing that her acute hearing had also picked up some odd noises.

Hearing several plates crash to the floor, she jumped and grabbed onto him for a second. "It came from over there," she gestured.

They turned toward her kitchen area to find broken shards from the plates. Minerva looked up onto the counter and sighed heavily, seeing that it was only a house elf. Severus shook his head in disgust. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded.

The small creature trembled at him. "Kari is new, and I only wants to fix tea for nice professors, but Kari picks wrong cabinet. Kari sorry," she said sniffing.

"Are you working with the kitchen staff?" Minerva asked.

The house elf nodded. "I is new, just came last month."

Minerva levitated Kari from the counter to a safe place on the floor away from the plate shards. "As much as I appreciate the thought and your willingness to help, it would be better in the future if you waited until your services had been requested."

"Okay, Kari goes now," she said as she scampered out of the door.

"Don't you just adore complimentary kitchen thrashers?" Severus chimed in sarcastically.

Minerva lightly swatted his arm. "It was an accident. I think I have made sure that this will not happen again."

He had begun using repairing spells on the plates. "This is ridiculous. We look over our shoulders, thinking that each time it is Sirius Black. The worst part about this is the fact that the dementors are here. Those blasted dementors who are supposed to catch him have not yet done so, and their presence is everywhere!"

She sighed and nodded. "I know. Though we cannot see them, their presence seems to have set a gloomy mood over the school." She paused and added, "Not that you'd mind 'gloomy.'"

He turned toward her and shot her an indignant glare. "I'll have you know that the kind of gloom they bring is different than my usual melancholy demeanor." Having finished repairing the plates, he replaced the stack in the open cabinet. "Now that the plates have been restored, I should probably be going."

_How am I ever going to get any answers? We still need to finish our discussion_, she rationalized. "Thank you for fixing my plates. Severus, I need to say something…" she trailed off because she did not know how to phrase it.

Raising an eyebrow, he scrutinized her for a moment. Then he stepped closer to her and whispered, "Goodnight Minerva," before leaning toward her and kissing her gently.

Her eyes closed and she could not bring herself to pull away until he did so. "Goodnight Severus," she murmured.

After he had left she poured herself a second cup of tea and sat in an armchair. _I would not exactly call that an answer, but it was rather pleasant_, she thought to herself. As she prepared for bed, Minerva wondered about Nora and what Severus would say to her.

Nora walked to Severus' office the afternoon of the following day, nervous about what he might want to talk with her about. To her, he had always been something like an uncle as well as a stern, reserved man. Her mother spoke well of him though, as had her grandparents. With renewed confidence, she knocked on his door.

"Come in," his voice called from within as the door seemed to open by itself. "Sit," he instructed when she slowly walked in.

Taking a seat, she observed him marking a few essays. She noticed the usual degree of shrewdness that had always been there, except when he spoke to her mother. Part of her was relieved that she was unable to probe his mind. For her there was a comfort at not knowing a person's surface thoughts. "Professor Snape, cousin, sir… am I here because I turned Malfoy into a squirrel?" she asked tentatively.

It had taken him by surprise that she could be afraid of him, having occasionally seen his less strict side. "Nora, as with your mother, when it is a discussion between you and I, you may call me 'cousin' or 'Severus.' You are correct. I wanted to speak with you about your conduct toward Mr. Malfoy."

"He hinted that my mother was a harlot! I couldn't just let him get away with-"

"You need to learn to walk away. He was punished by Professor McGonagall and that should be sufficient for you. Being candid, it was an expert use of magic, but it was inappropriate in application. You cannot let what others say provoke you to break the rules. The next time he causes you problems, I want you to walk away or find a teacher. Is that clear?" he asked her in a calm, rational tone that left no room for arguing.

She nodded. "Yes. I will try harder to behave myself and not let name-calling get to me. Was there anything else?"

"Just one more thing; how did you know that you are a Legillimens?" he questioned.

She fiddled with her hands for a second. "When Professor McGonagall asked me about it, I figured out that because I can read peoples' thoughts from time to time and project mine, I assumed that I was probably a Legillimens, though I'm not sure."

He met her eyes. "You are one. Just take care not to tell any of the students if you can help it. None of them know, do they?"

It took her a moment to answer and her hesitation told him what he wanted to know. "Harry knows, but I know he won't say anything."

"You may go," he dismissed. She left and he returned to his essays, sighing. _Of all people, why Potter? As much as I dislike the boy, she is probably correct, thinking that he will not tell anyone. He has enough dark secrets of his own to keep him busy_, he reasoned.

Some nights later Harry was wandering the halls, looking for Peter Pettigrew with the Marauders' Map when he walked into Severus. He was relieved when Remus appeared and the two headed back to his classroom while Severus continued on his way. After explaining that he had seen Peter Pettigrew on the map, Harry decided to leave.

As Harry left Remus, he turned for a second to look over his shoulder, having the distinct notion that someone else was in the room aside from his professor. He shrugged inwardly and headed to his dormitory. Remus sighed and set the map down on the desk.

When he turned around Desiree walked out of where she had been standing in the shadows. "I've finished testing that new illuminating charm that you asked me to check. What was that all about?"

Remus sighed heavily. "There is a matter that requires looking into. It involves someone who was not supposed to be alive. Mr. Potter somehow came into possession of a map used by his father and his father's friends. It was fortunate that I was making my rounds. The boy ran into Severus and your cousin would not have known what to do with the map."

Desiree crossed her arms and looked away for a moment in thought. "That wasn't Severus' route," she finally stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen his routes and tonight he was not supposed to be there," she relayed.

"That does sound odd. I wonder where he was going," Remus remarked. Desiree left and he decided to investigate a few matters. As she walked to her rooms, she was also curious about Severus.

Minerva stood when she heard a knock at her door. She smiled finding Severus there and let him in. "I found it," he told her as he took a seat.

She offered him a cup of tea and he accepted as she set up the chairs across from each other and sat. "Shall we give it a try then?"

He nodded and set the game down on the table, allowing it to set itself up. "It took me longer than I thought, but I finally bartered the right potions for it," he informed her.

"I am amazed that it exists. Look at the intricacies of the players. This Samurai Wizard's Chess set is incredible," she expressed as she took the white side and he took the black side.

Two hours later, after watching with intrigue as the chess pieces battled with Samurai swords, Severus and Minerva finished their game and sat in the chairs drinking tea. "I would like to speak to Nora about becoming an animagus. I think she has the talent, she only needs the discipline to train."

"I wish that she had better taste in friends. I found Potter out in the hall before coming here. He had some sort of insulting parchment. Lupin was there so I let Potter go with him while I came here. He is exactly like his father, arrogant brat," he commented.

She eyed him incredulously. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh? He is only a boy and I do not see the problem of letting Nora become his friend."

He set his teacup down on the table and scoffed. "You don't see the problem? His father and his friends almost got me killed on a stupid, juvenile prank. Don't you dare try to tell me that Potter's harmless!"

"Severus, just let the past go. I am sorry that it happened and I am sorry that they were not punished more severely, but don't allow yourself to become a bitter old man over this," she tried to advise him.

"What do you think you know about that anyway? Oh, that's right, you were there," he snapped. Watching her reaction he realized that he should have kept his mouth shut. She turned her eyes away from him and looked as though she had been slapped.

Her voice was shaking as she spoke. "I know what you went through because I remember what you told me. I tried to help you because I knew what would happen if I didn't," she paused and he noticed tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I could not have done a better job of it. When you asked me to look after Nora, I thought that this could be my chance not to fail you again."

He stood and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her to meet her gaze. "Minerva, I'm sorry. I spoke without thinking because I was mad. You never failed me. I failed myself and the truth is that I have been grateful for your vigilance. Thank you for wanting to help Nora. Can you ever forgive me for the horrible things I said to you all those years ago?"

She had not expected this. They both stood and she swallowed before replying. "Of course I forgive you."

Using his handkerchief he wiped her eyes and noticed that they were more brilliantly green than he had ever seen them. "I want you to keep the chess set," he told her, unsure of what else to say.

She smiled warmly. "Thank you. It would seem that with the recent events, we have been trying to make it up to each other, regarding the past…" she trailed off, noticing how close he was standing to her.

Before she realized what was happening they stood centimeters from each other. He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her soundly. She responded and placed her hands on his shoulders. They broke apart due to lack of oxygen. "Goodnight, Minerva," he said, dashing out of the door quickly.

Watching him leave, she smiled because she had observed a small amount of pink in his usually pale cheeks. _I never thought I'd see him blush. I only hope that my discussion with Nora goes well,_ she thought to herself while preparing for bed.

Nora dragged her feet, sighing as she made her way to Minerva's office yet again. _What did I do this time? Draco probably framed me for something I didn't do_, she speculated.

Minerva was waiting with the door open. As Nora entered, the professor instructed the girl to close the door and take a seat. "Am I in trouble again?" Nora inquired after having done what was asked of her.

The professor smiled and shook her head. "No, Miss Snape. I brought you here this afternoon because I wanted to know if you were interested in becoming an animagus."

Nora's blue eyes grew wide. "You mean so I could turn myself into an animal I'm suited for? Yes, I'm interested!"

Minerva smiled politely. "I am glad to hear it. However," she paused and looked at Nora over the top of her glasses, "it will require discipline and perseverance as well as a bit of hard work. Are you able and wiling to do this?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! When do I start?"

"You will meet with me every Tuesday afternoon when you have finished the day's classes," the professor explained.

"May I go now?" Nora inquired. _I can't wait to tell Harry_.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, and before you dash off, it is probably better if you limit whom you tell to possibly just Mr. Potter."

Nora raised an eyebrow and looked at her professor quizzically. "How did you know that I was planning to tell him? Oh, I accidentally broadcasted my thoughts again."

"One of these days your cousin will have to teach you how to better control your abilities," Minerva mentioned as Nora continued on her way to the door.

Harry found Nora in the Common Room studying. She looked up quickly when he walked over to her. "You'll never guess what happened today, but you can't tell anyone," she began.

He thought for a moment. "I know you went to Professor McGonagall's office. Was it something good instead of what you were afraid of?"

"Yes," she paused and looked around to make certain that they were alone. "She wants me to start training to be an animagus. Isn't it neat?"

"I think it's splendid. But don't tell Hermione, she might get jealous," he remarked.

"Professor McGonagall said that if I told anyone, it should only be you," she explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "You put out your thoughts again?"

She nodded. "I know it's a bad habit, I just don't know how to control it. By the way, where did you go the other night? I saw you sneaking out with a map."

"I'm surprised you noticed. I was trying to use it and explore a bit. People's names show up on the map and you can see them moving around. But then I ran into Snape and then Lupin came too and he has the map now," Harry answered.

"You shouldn't go looking for Sirius Black. If he's as dangerous as I've been hearing, you could be in real trouble," she mentioned.

She did not like the cold look she saw in his eyes for a second. "I'll deal with him accordingly when the time comes. I'm not afraid."

A few months later, Minerva had been passing by the window when she noticed a few disturbing sights. Ron, Harry, and an unrecognizable bedraggled man were levitated into the castle by Severus. She walked over and waited outside of the hospital wing for answers. Severus limped out and did not see her until she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to wince.

"You should have yourself looked at," she suggested.

He took a deep breath and looked away. "The limp is a minor problem. In the dark I stepped in a hole. There isn't time anymore. Lupin transformed into a werewolf and those children are very lucky to be alive. And Pettigrew wasn't dead like everyone thought; he's very much alive and heading straight to Voldemort. He got away because Lupin transformed and we all had to guard our lives. I'm not even entirely certain what happened while we were there because Potter stopped me from capturing Black. I could use some brandy about now."

"Then come with me," she stated. He followed her to her rooms and collapsed on the couch as she brought him a glass.

He drank it quietly and set the cup down on the coffee table. After a few minutes she looked over at him and noticed that he had fallen asleep on her couch again. _I am not waking you up after the events of today_, she decided, transfiguring the couch into a bed. Then she headed toward her own bed.

Remus managed to drag his wounded body back to the castle and up to the infirmary. He knew Poppy would help him, but he passed out as soon as he laid down on the bed. Sunlight was all around him ours later, he felt someone sit down on the bed with him and begin stroking his hair. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked into the compassionate brow eyes of Desiree. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder gently.

"The nurse wanted me to watch you while she went down to lunch. I came as soon as I heard what had happened. Oh Remus, I'm so sorry! You forgot your wolfsbaine and a dog along with a hippogriff had to attack you in order to protect you and everyone else. I'm so sorry," she expressed.

Sore as he was, he reached out to touch her face. Her breath caught in her throat as she leaned closer to him. He brushed away a tear with his thumb before speaking. "Desiree, you are the sweetest friend that I have known in a very long time. Thank you for being here with me now. But how can you care for me, now knowing what I can become?"

Her small, yet expressive smile would be etched in his mind forever. "Because I love you, Remus," she told him before closing the distance between them to kiss him softly. She quickly moved back hearing the nurse returning. "I should be going. I'll see you back in class."

A few days later Desiree reached the door of the classroom and nearly plowed into Remus as she opened the door to find him preparing to walk out. "Remus, what on earth are you doing?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid I must leave. I resigned, not wanting to wait to be sacked. Someone let my condition slip into letters going home to parents," Remus explained plainly.

Harry walked past the two, having finished talking to Remus. "I should be going. Good day, Professor Lupin, Ms. Desiree."

When the young man was gone, Desiree followed Remus back into the classroom. "You're a wonderful teacher. Don't let him do this to you! You don't deserve this! He's ticked me off for the last time and I'll wring his neck before I let him be the reason you quit!" she exclaimed.

He turned around and clasped her shoulders. "Let it go. He was right this time. I transformed in front of three students and put their lives at risk. It's not worth the trouble to defend me and ruin your tie to the only family you have. Choosing me over him wouldn't make your life better. I know that you consider him an older brother. He would be hurt that you had shut your family out because most of what he's done has been to protect you."

She shook off his grasp. "I don't need protecting, nor do I want it! What I want more than anything is for the people I care about to stay put and stop leaving me!"

He noticed that tears had formed in her eyes. Seeing her deeply upset caused him to pull her into a warm embrace. "I promise that I will write to you as often as I can and I will try to visit on holidays."

"That's not good enough," she remarked. Because he had not let her go, she was able to place her hands around his neck. He was surprised when she kissed him tenderly, but he returned the kiss. Instead of pausing to analyze their actions, they continued to kiss passionately.

"The truth is that I find I care a great deal more about you than I was ever supposed to," he admitted. "What I am trying to say is that I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

"Now that we've settled that, I cannot promise that I will always be able to visit on the weekends, but I will promise you that I will be here as much as I can next year," he explained.

She nodded. "Alright. What are you doing for the rest of the summer?"

"Dumbledore wants to send me on a mission to Germany, but that is all I am able to tell you at the moment," he replied.

Desiree sighed heavily. "I want to ask to come with you, but I know I can't because I need to stay here for Nora. We'll be spending the summer here."

"I do not know when, but I will be back," he told her gently. He kissed her warmly before they parted. Though Desiree was upset with her cousin, she decided that Remus had been correct and she ought to let her frustration go.

Severus was cleaning his classroom, staring angrily at the orange stain Neville Longbottom had left on the floor from the previous week. Filch could not seem to remove it and Severus had tried eleven potions without any luck. He turned when he heard someone enter the room. "What brings you here, Minerva?"

She crossed her arms and did not meet his gaze. "I know what you did to Remus," she said dryly.

He walked over to her. "I had to. I understand if you, Desiree, and everyone else is upset with me, but he is a danger to the school if he forgets his potion. If you want to know the truth, I'd rather have not done it. But it had to be done. I know he is resigning and I know why, but for now this is for everyone's safety."

"You know how much I don't like the idea, but I do understand, and it may surprise you to learn that I also think you were correct this time. As sad as I am to see him go, he is a danger until a more reliable, longer lasting treatment can be developed for him," she conceded.

When she had looked over at him, she had observed the stain. She walked over to it and pulled her wand out. Two spells later the potion spill was gone. "How did you do that?" Severus asked in amazement.

"Sometimes situations need a fresh pair of eyes to be fixed," she responded.

"Thank you. I only hope that next year he cleans up his own messes. When Filch does not even want to clean a particular stain, there is indeed a problem," he said with a sardonic smile.

(my thanks to Leta McGotor, Quill of Minerva, LinZE for reviewing :D)


	9. Confusion and the unexpected

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 9: Confusion and the unexpected.

Desiree sat by the lake on the bench, staring at the water as a warm breeze rustled through the trees. It was a sunny afternoon on July third. Nora was with Minerva, continuing her animagus training. _I'm so bored. I can't tease Severus because he's looking for new potions. My independent study is finished for the year and I'm still waiting for the results from the university. If only Remus… _her thoughts trailed off as she closed her eyes.

Her eyelids fluttered open when someone kissed her forehead. She smiled broadly at him. "Remus, what are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"

He watched as sat up on the bench. "I won't be off to Germany until the last week of July. What have you been up to lately?"

She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Then he wrapped an arm around her. "I've been bored stiff. Tomorrow is the Fourth of July and I don't have any fireworks."

He raised an eyebrow. "What would you need fireworks for?"

She sighed and chuckled to herself. "I'm sorry. I forgot where I was for a moment. England and American both have a fourth of July, but in American it's Independence Day and there are things like fireworks and barbeques. I suppose you'd think it was crazy to celebrate another country's holiday here."

Brushing his lips with hers, he smiled. "If you want fireworks, we will head down to Hogsmeade and find a few. Zonko's might carry them. I think it's fine if you want to celebrate a particular holiday."

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him soundly. "Thank you."

The evening of the next day, Desiree and Remus had assembled all the remaining staff members and Nora outside to watch fireworks in an open area not too near any trees or anything that could potentially catch fire. Everyone enjoyed the fireworks display and Desiree cleaned up any messes.

After the show Desiree and Remus met in her rooms. "Do you have anywhere to sleep while you're visiting?" she inquired.

"Actually I will be using my old rooms for now. However, I have something for you." he paused as he removed a small parcel from his pocket and used his wand to enlarge it. Then he removed it from the bag and handed it to her.

"You brought me coffee!" she exclaimed.

He smiled. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him securely. "Thank you, for everything."

The two spent as much time together as possible, talking of everything from teaching tactics to keeping track of certain students to Nora's plans for the summer and Severus' recent trips. When he had to leave, she walked him to the main gate.

"You will visit me during the next school term, no excuses," Desiree told him wryly.

He nodded. "I intend to. Goodbye Desiree, I love you."

"I don't really like 'goodbyes.' I'll see you next time, Remus. I love you too." She said before they kissed warmly. She waved as he left, hoping that he would not wait too long before he returned.

The day before the new term was to start, Desiree had entered Remus' old office to dust off a few things for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The door was shut and she had begun to dust the desk when she had the distinct feeling that someone was standing behind her. She wheeled around and smiled brightly.

"Remus, how'd you get here?" she questioned.

"I used a portkey. You look wonderful," he whispered, stepping closer.

She laughed. "I've been doing odd cleaning jobs all day," she paused and threw her arms around his neck. "And I'm so glad you're back."

He kissed her soundly and they held each other in an embrace for a moment. "I cannot stay long, but I had to see you. What did you do through August?"

"Nora and I spent some quality time together and we visited Rome. I have lots of good pictures, but I missed you the whole time," she admitted. "How have you been?"

"I would have been much better if I had been permitted to bring you with me," he commented.

He glanced over his shoulder at the door. "You need to leave soon, don't you?" Desiree asked.

Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, he smiled sadly. "I do, but I will come again. Goodb-" he was cut off as she placed her hand over his mouth.

"Please don't say goodbye. Say, 'until next time,' but never goodbye," she instructed.

Rather than try to give her a farewell phrase, he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss that surprised both of them. Unfortunately Minerva chose to open the door, wanting to check on the condition of the office. The two broke apart immediately when they heard Minerva exclaim "Oh Merlin!"

Desiree turned to her. "Minerva I- I can explain. I was here cleaning and then Remus came and-"

"I came here with a portkey and I was just leaving," he explained. Moments later he vanished from sight.

Minerva noticed how Desiree was still attempting to formulate and explanation and gave the younger woman a motherly smile. "I'm sorry I interrupted the two of you. I know you haven't seen each for a while. Just be more careful the next time he visits." Desiree nodded and turned to leave. When she paused and turned back to Minerva, she saw the professor wink.

After the sorting ceremony, Albus gave the annual announcements. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year it is with great honor that I introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody. Ms. Snape will be assisting again, only this time she will be working with Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes. I would also like to say that this year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament, a very old challenge that has not been performed in seven hundred years, due to some of its hazards. We have recently decided to revive it with new ideas for guaranteeing the safety of the participants. The heads of the two other schools participating as well as the students selected from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, will arrive in October.

Nora thought that Moody resembled what she had pictured Captain Ahab to look like in Moby Dick. Moody had steel-gray hair and his skin had a leathery look to it that she would have associated with someone who had spent years at sea, and seen a few attacks from pirates. The moving blue eye unnerved her though. After the feast she watched him and heard the unmistakable thud of an artificial leg as he walked out of the hall, reminding her even more of Ahab.

As the students departed, Minerva and Severus headed to her rooms for tea. As they entered he kissed her tenderly. Then she headed over to the stove. She had used the muggle method again and poured them each a steaming cup of peach and ginger tea.

"The students seem eager to start the term. First-years are entertaining at times in what they speculate classes to be like. I overheard two Hufflepuff girls trying to guess what they would learn in Transfiguration. One of the two said that because she despise insects and boys, she hopes to learn to transform both into candy or hair accessories," she relayed with a smirk as she sat next to him on the couch.

He chuckled. "Yes, and it does not help that some of the returning students tell the younger ones all kinds of outrageous stories about how difficult the classes will be. You should have been there when a few older Slytherins were telling the firs-years about Potions."

She laughed and swatted his arm playfully. "That one's not an exaggeration."

"Yes, I do make my class rather challenging," he agreed with a nod. "I think I shall miss the quietness summer brings to the castle."

She smiled wryly. "What little of it you were here for. As I recall, you spent most of your summer gallivanting all over the countryside, leaving me here doing paperwork."

He scoffed. "You didn't want to come with me. And I do not _gallivant_. I was looking for new potions that could be useful in the days ahead regarding Voldemort and his tricks."

"I know." After a long paused, she watched him as she asked, "What do you think of our new DADA professor?"

He glowered. "Why did Dumbledore have to find Mad-Eyed Moody of all people? Don't you realize that he won't leave me alone because I what I do? That man is one of the most irritating people you could have hired-"

"But he knows his art," she interjected.

"As do I," he retorted. Then he attempted to soften his tone. "Just keep him out of my way."

Nora, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and listened as Professor Moody talked about the Unforgivables. Nora had learned to control her thoughts enough not to broadcast them and Moody's gravely voice left her genuinely unsettled. She felt as though his blue eye were watching her the entire time.

When the class had ended and the students piled out the door, Hermione did not see Draco's foot because she was carrying too many books. She tripped and several books were scattered across the floor. "Watch where you're going, dirty little mudblood!" he spat.

"It was an accident, moron!" Nora shouted as she helped Hermione.

She wanted to wipe that smug expression off of his face. "At least she knows who her father is. You don't even know if you're a mudblood or not," he attempted to provoke her.

Nora walked up to him and stared him down. "You're no different than a parrot that mimics what it hears from other people. At least I know that my father was a wizard and that's all I need to know. So shut your beak and fly away," she quipped.

Draco was livid. "It's time you learned some respect!"

She reached for her wand, but another hand stopped her. She saw Harry beside her and he whispered, "You'll only get yourself in trouble."

Moody had heard most of the conversation and suddenly turned Draco into a ferret. "Young man, it was high time you learned some respect yourself."

Nora looked over at Harry. "But _he_ did it!" she protested slightly, referring to Moody's transformation of Draco.

They continued on to their next class as Minerva walked up to Moody. "Alastor, please restore the boy. I can guess what he was doing, but there are less drastic ways that we professors use to deal with students. Most professors take away house points or assign detention."

"I suppose you're right," he grumbled as he changed Draco back to his original self. Minerva bid him good day and continued on her way to the library for a particular Transfiguration book for the next class.

The school seemed relatively quiet until the candidates were selected for the Triwizard Tournament in late October. The Goblet if Fire selected Cedric Diggory as well as Harry Potter from Hogwarts, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. After that the school was buzzing with whispers, news, and a few reporters.

A week later Nora was looking for Harry and had to push past several reporters. _I don't know what's worse, having to walk through these guys or having to avoid the dementors_, she thought to herself. She figured that by heading to the Common Room she might be able to surmise where Harry might be.

She did not expect to find him sitting by the fireplace. As she quietly approached him, she noted how glum he seemed. "Harry, what's bothering you?"

He looked up at her and watched her sit next to him. "I have reporters following me whom I'd rather not speak to and my best friend, whom I would like to speak to, does not want anything to do with me."

"Why is Ron mad at you?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Apparently he wanted to be in the tournament. I didn't want to be in it! I honestly have no idea how my name got in there and no one believes me!"

She reached over and covered his hand with hers. He smiled at the tender gesture as she spoke. "I believe you."

"You always have," he added quietly. When their gaze met they seemed to move toward each other without realizing. Their noses would have touched had Hermione not chosen that moment to saunter into the room.

"I can't believe how the house elves are treated! Something should really be done about how little pay they receive and how few vacations they are given," she stated.

Harry and Nora suddenly broke apart and Nora sat in one of the chairs. "You're probably right, but what would you suggest?" she asked Hermione.

The other girl thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly certain, but I intend to come up with a plan to help them."

Nora nodded. "It sounds like you're looking for a charity society."

"A society of sorts, I'll need to think about that one for a while," Hermione remarked. Then she glanced over at Harry. "I'm sorry that Ron is still upset with you. I've tried to talk with him, but I can't seem to get through yet."

Harry sighed heavily. "It's alright, Mione. I'll just deal with this on my own."

November twenty-fourth arrived and the participants were planning their strategies for the task. Nora stood with Harry as he worried about how he was supposed to complete the task. "You'll be fine. I have confidence in you," she told him.

He dealt her a half-smile. "I wish I did."

"I'll leave you to finish coming up with a strategy. Good luck," she told him as she walked away.

Having heard an odd rustling through the grass, she turned to see Moody talking to Harry. Think it odd to see the man out there, she crept closer without making a sound. All she could hear of the conversation was that Moody suggested Harry should use his broom before he lumbered away.

She watched as Harry won the challenge and walked over to him. "You did well. There's something I need to tell you though."

Harry and Ron exchanged smiles as they passed by. When she was sure no one could here them, Nora turned back to Harry. "I saw you talking to Professor Moody and I heard part of what he told you. Do you realize that his hint gave you the advantage, using the broom to help you get the egg?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She looked around and leaned closer to him. "He wanted you to win. I think something's up. Even if it's not, you should be careful."

"I don't think we have to worry about Professor Moody. He just gave me a useful suggestion. Come one, we don't want to miss the Gryffindor celebration!" he told her. They caught up with the others soon forgot about their worries.

Harry and Ron talked and resolved their problems. As they ate the rest of their friends, Hermione kept watching the house elves. Finally she turned back to the group. "I think I've figured out something for the house elves. Nora, you had a good idea suggesting a charity society. I have devised the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"I don't see why you worry about them so much," Ron remarked.

She shook her head. "You just don't understand, but I don't expect you to. Nora, what do you think?"

"Mione, I wonder if you've noticed that the acronym for your society is 'spew.' Other than that I think it sounds good," Nora replied.

Harry and Ron thought that Nora's observation was hysterical and began laughing. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys, they just can't be mature about anything." Ginny nodded in agreement, but both stared in surprise at Nora, who was also laughing.

Noticing their odd expressions, Nora spoke. "Alright, I blame my weird sense of humor, but it _was_ funny."

As December rolled around Albus announced that a Yule Ball accompanied the Triwizard Tournament and that the contestants had to bring guests. The dance was open to students in their fourth year and up, but younger ones could attend if they were the date of an older student. Nora knew exactly whom she wished to go with as she sat in the Common Room studying for a Potions quiz a few days later.

Harry and Ron came into the room chatting, not having noticed Nora. "You have to ask someone. We both do. I've an idea about who you should ask," Ron commented.

"Whom are you asking?" Harry questioned.

Ron faltered slightly. "I'll probably end up asking Mione. Neville's taking Ginny."

"And now I suppose you'll tell me whom I should take," Harry surmised.

"I'm telling you mate, ask her. She's bloody gorgeous and everybody will want to ask her," Ron suggested.

"Whom are you talking about?" Harry inquired.

Ron shook his head. "Sometimes Harry, you're as dense as Mione accuses both of us to be. I'm talking about Cho Chan."

_Cho? Harry wants to go with Cho? How could I have been so stupid to think he could want to go with me? Fine Harry, go with her_, Nora thought angrily. An icy coldness suddenly filled the room and Harry looked up to see Nora run out of the room, heading elsewhere in the castle.

"What do you suppose that's all about, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and began walking toward the door. "I think I'd better clear this up."

(my thanks to Lena, Quill of Minerva, LiLy MaLfOy13, Leta McGotor, excessivelyperky, and Morgana-Alex for reviewing :D)


	10. Dancing on air

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine. "When a Man Loves a Woman" is by Percy Sledge.

Chapter 10: Dancing on air.

Harry followed Nora, keeping her black ponytail in sight. She speed-walked all the way to the library. Knowing that no one would be there accept for the librarian, she slipped in and headed toward the far corner of the library. When she reached a spot where she was out of earshot, she allowed herself to sink down onto the floor and she buried her face in her knees.

She glanced up when she realized she was not alone. Harry crouched down to her level. He reached out to her, but she pulled away and stood. He followed her as she stormed off until she turned around and faced him.

"I don't want to talk to you, in case you haven't noticed! You obviously can't see what's been right in front of you and you'd rather take the popular girl. Fine! Just leave me alone!" she yelled, abruptly hearing a sharp "Shh!" from Madame Pince, the librarian.

Shaking his head, Harry looked into her eyes and saw how hurt she was. "Nora, you misunderstood. Ron thought that I wanted to go with her and you left before I could tell him that he had it wrong. Why would I take the girl everyone else wants to take when I could take the girl who decides for herself whom she wants to spend time with?"

Nora stared at him with confusion, wanting to believe him, but too afraid to hope. "But she's so much better than-"

He stepped closer and cut her off by placing his thumb over her mouth. Then he dropped his hand and continued. "No she's not. Nora, Ron and Mione are my best friends. Ginny is like another sister to me. You are not like anyone I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I like spending time with you. I like watching you undermine Malfoy. And you point out to me things that I should have noticed. With your permission, I'd like to take you to the Yule Ball."

At first she was not certain what to do. Then she threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you. You will never realize how happy you've made me."

Before he let her go, be brushed his lips lightly with hers and watched a rosy blush appear on her cheeks. "I think I have an idea."

The evening of the Yule Ball had finally arrived and Harry was walking through the corridor when he spotted Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Ron's date for the evening, Luna Lovegood. Hermione had gone ahead with her date, Viktor Krum. He caught up to them and Ron raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you missing something, mate?"

Harry shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Where's your date?"

He laughed. "I knew that was what you meant. I'm picking her up at her mother's rooms because that's where her dress was. I was on my way there when I ran into all of you."

Harry stopped walking when he came to the door. The others paused and decided to wait with him. Harry knocked on the door and Desiree answered it. "Hi, are you here to pick up Nora?"

He nodded. "Yes, Ms. Desiree."

"Nora, your friends are here," she called back behind her.

Nora emerged wearing a vibrant ice-blue dress that matched her eyes. It had a zipped up corset top with spaghetti straps and a long flowing skirt. The students and staff were given the option of wearing dress robes or muggle clothes. Her long black hair was free from its ponytail and the ends had been curled in loose ringlets. She waved goodbye to her mother and walked over to Harry. She smiled at his ill-concealed surprise.

"And I thought only Americans stared with their mouths open," she teased.

He recovered slightly. "You look… beautiful this evening," he said as he offered her his arm.

Ron elbowed Harry who was still staring at Nora. "He means that you look bloody gorgeous."

Nora giggled. "Thank you. You gentlemen look handsome yourselves," she added as they continued walking toward the Great Hall.

Desiree left her rooms, heading toward the main gate for an evening out. She stopped walking when she spotted Minerva. The professor glanced over as Desiree approached her. The younger woman wore her hair in attractive ringlets resembling the swirls on the skirt of her holly berry-red evening gown. The top was sleeveless and laced in the back.

"You look lovely tonight. Where might you be off to?" Minerva inquired with a smile.

Desiree blushed slightly. "I helped set up, so I won't be attending the Yule Ball. I have a dinner date with Remus."

"I'm happy for you. If he forgets to tell you how lovely you look tonight, you ought to magically put mistletoe everywhere so he realizes eventually," Minerva suggested mischievously.

The younger woman laughed. "Why Professor McGonagall, that almost sound sneaky. Before I forget, I think that Severus is going to the ball. It might be a good idea if you two have tea in his rooms afterward."

Desiree dashed away quickly, leaving Minerva confused. She shrugged and resumed her walk to the Great Hall to join the rest of the staff as a chaperone. The Great Hall had been elaborately decorated for the occasion. Mistletoe hung in the doorways, holly sprigs and chestnuts hung on the walls. A band of self-playing instruments had been hired to play a wide range of Christmas carols. The students had already begun dancing as she entered and made her way to the staff's snack table for a cup of spice cider.

As she took a drink, a voice whispered in her ear. "I was expecting you to show up in sensible red tartan. The emerald-green you're wearing sets off your eyes. You look exquisite."

She turned to see Severus. It had been quite a while since anyone had complimented her like that. She had chosen to wear emerald-green dress robes for the occasion. The neck was low enough to expose her collar bone, but tasteful and she had chosen to wear an antique gold pendant on a gold chain. Her graying ebony hair was in a French roll instead of the usual bun at the top of her head.

His dress robes were simple, but as she smiled at him, she noticed that they were not black. They were a dark forest-green. "Thank you," she mentioned. "You look handsome this evening as well."

He kissed her neck softly and then his lips met hers for a tender kiss. "I thought you were supposed to reserve that for mistletoe," she commented with a wry smile.

"You know very well what a scoundrel I am when no one is looking, and everyone else is far to busy engaging in the festivities to pay attention to two boring professors," he told her with a smug grin.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed that he was right. Then she kissed him warmly. "I was not even certain if you were coming or not. Desiree said you might attend."

"I had to come to see you of course, and I had to keep an eye on Potter. He took my cousin, Nora, and I have to make certain that no funny business transpires," he admitted.

She laughed and swatted his arm lightly. "Nora has been doing quite well lately. She is almost ready to become a registered animagus. I don't think you ought to worry about those two. I would be more concerned if she were here with Mr. Malfoy."

He snorted. "I suppose you're right." As the song changed, he turned back to her and put out his hand. "Milady, they are playing a particularly good rendition of 'Green Sleeves.' I was wondering if I may have this dance."

She gladly took his hand. "Of course, kind sir."

They began dancing off to the side where they were not too noticeable. He placed one hand at her waist and took her other hand in his as she rested a hand around his neck. He led her in a tasteful waltz and soon she was smiling as they spun from time to time. Then she glanced down at her feet and realized that they were not on the ground.

She looked at him pensively. "Severus, we're floating. How is this happening?"

He glanced down and thought for a moment. "I should have been paying more attention. I think our floating has more to do with where we were standing when we began than anything. A few spots around the room are probably designed to float dancing couples throughout the evening."

By the time they came down, he had wrapped both arms around her waist and she had placed her arms around his shoulders. When their feet touched the ground, he kissed her lightly, certain that no one had been paying any attention to them because the entire incident had taken place off to the side.

On the other side of the room, Nora and Harry were drinking fruit punch at the students' refreshments table when Draco approached. His date Pansy Parkinson had left him for a moment to speak to a few friends. "Well, it seems that even _you_ managed to get a date, Potter. Honestly, Miss Snape, if only I had an indication how truly spectacular you could look, I'd have chosen you myself."

Nora ignored Draco and locked her arm with Harry's. "Why don't we join in on the next dance? It's getting a little too slimy over here."

Harry understood and the two left Draco standing at the table as Pansy returned to collect him. When they were out of his earshot, Harry turned to her. "You know what an annoying git Malfoy is. I hope he didn't bother you too much."

At that moment, Nora looked up and smirked. "Harry, look where we're standing."

He glanced up and smiled. "It would seem that we found another sprig of mistletoe." He hesitated, unsure if she wanted him to kiss her. He leaned close to her and paused. "May I kiss you?"

"It's sweet that you asked. Yes," she responded. He closed the distance between them and she put a hand on his shoulder as they kissed gently. They quickly pulled apart, thankful that no one noticed. Even Minerva and Severus had stopped watching them.

They danced for a while, but suddenly and without warning Harry took Nora by the hand and led her to a concealing corner. "What is it?" she asked, reading his mind slightly.

_There's a reporter here that I'm trying to avoid. Her name is Rita Skeeter and she keeps writing stories that are untrue. I'm going to join Ron and be right back. If she talks to you, don't tell her anything useful and don't give her your real name_, he told her mentally before walking off.

Just as he had warned, a reporter approached. With her tight curls kept close to her head, her cat-eye jeweled glasses, and long apple-red nails, she reminded Nora of a picture of her great-grandmother taken in the fifties. "Miss, oh miss, I want to ask you what you think of Harry Potter's scandalous break up with Hermione Granger. I'm Rita Skeeter by the way," the woman squawked.

Nora raises an eyebrow and gave the woman a look resembling the type Minerva reserved for students speaking out of turn. "Harry Potter was never seeing Hermione Granger. You should get your facts straight before you go questioning people."

Skeeter nearly dropped her jaw, but then quickly resumed her mannered appearance. "Aren't you a sassy one? Tell me, what's your name? I need to quote my sources."

Thinking for a moment, Nora decided to give a name that would ensure confusion if the name were to be published in a story. "I'm Shirley Temple," she told her before walking away. As she sought Harry out, Nora wondered how her mother was enjoying the evening.

After Desiree had left the grounds, she had apparated to Hogsmeade to wait in front of the Leaky Cauldron as Remus had instructed her to. She paced in front of the establishment for a minute when she noticed someone walking up wearing a distinguished black tuxedo. Her breath caught in her throat as she reached out to touch his face. He kissed her lips politely and smiled broadly.

"Desiree, you look so absolutely lovely tonight. Come on, I am taking you to one of my favourite restaurants in London," he told her, offering her his arm.

She took his arm and they walked to his car. As the car started, Desiree gasped in surprise when it took flight. Remus chuckled and they exchanged smiles. The car landed in front of a Chinese restaurant. Desiree fell in love with the quaint little restaurant at first glance. The furniture was made of a dark reddish wood with white seat cushions. The walls were decorated with scenic pictures painted on wooden panels.

The host greeted them as they entered. "Ah, Mr. Lupin, it is so nice to have you back. And I see you have brought a pretty lady with you this evening. Would you like a table by the window or one by the corner?"

"We would prefer the corner," Remus stated.

Once they were seated, Desiree spoke. "I think it's cute that they know you here. I'm so glad you brought me to a Chinese restaurant. Here I know what to order. I was afraid we were heading to a French restaurant and I would have been completely confused on what to eat."

He kissed her hand. "You are welcome. I thought you might enjoy this place. Order whatever you want."

When the waiter returned they had both ordered Peking Duck with hot and sour soup on the side. As they waited for their food he kept watching her. "What have you been doing this year?"

She loved looking into his eyes and seeing his affection for her. "This year I've assisted in Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Looking at the classes from last year and this year, if I could teach a class, I'd prefer to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts or Ancient Runes. If everything works out, I'll be teaching something next year," she told him, smiling brightly. "How about you?"

He took her hand in his and caressed it. "I've been here and there. The way people have been feeling about werewolves lately, I'm fortunate to have a job. I wish I could tell you more about it, but it would be too dangerous. How has Nora been getting along?"

"She's doing wonderfully. Her grades are excellent and Minerva's teaching her to be an animagus. She's growing up so fast. Tonight Harry Potter took her to the Yule Ball. I'm so glad you asked me out to dinner instead of wanting to escort me to the dance. I'm a terrible dancer. With all that waltzing I'd never fit in. The only thing I can dance is the Tango," she admitted.

He chuckled. "That's a more complicated dance than a waltz. I'm certain you could learn to waltz if you wanted to. What would you dance at your wedding if you chose to marry?"

She thought for a moment. "My husband and I would share the Tango and then everyone else could do whatever they wanted."

He leaned over the table and kissed her cheek. "I love your sense of humor. You will always be my favourite person."

As he resumed his seat their food arrived. They ate in companionable silence for a while until he cleared his throat. "Pinot Noir usually accompanies duck. It's a light red wine and I was wondering if you would like me to order a bottle."

She blushed and he raised an eyebrow. "Actually I don't hold my liquor nearly as well as Severus. I think ordering a small glass for me would be fine."

He nodded with understanding and soon they each had a small glass. Noticing that he had raised his glass, she did the same and waited for his toast. "To you, my dear Desiree, I thank you for your wonderful company this evening and I hope that you will accept my company in a more permanent arrangement."

She raised an eyebrow as the rims of their glasses kissed and they drank a bit of wine. "You're up to something, aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

Standing, he removed a black velvet box from his pocket and knelt down in front of her on one knee, taking her left hand in both of his. "I love you, so very much. You have been what has sustained me and you are what I have to look forward to. I can't get my thoughts off you and I don't want to. You are such an extraordinary, wonderful person. I know I cannot offer you much else but myself and my love. I am willing to be a stepfather to Nora as well as a husband to you. Desiree Snape, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The ring was a gold band with a fiery red ruby in the center surrounded by two diamonds. It was enchanted to fit her hand no matter the ring size. He slid the ring carefully onto her finger and she noticed how the ruby seemed to sparkle as if what she felt on the inside had surfaced. "I love you, Remus, with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, I will be your wife," she expressed.

He stood and pulled her into an embrace. Then he trailed kisses down her jaw line and they kissed passionately. They were still preoccupied with each other when the waiter walked by with the bill. "You can pay later, Mr. Lupin," he whispered.

Minerva thought about Desiree's odd remark as she and Severus headed to his rooms for tea after the Yule Ball. As they entered and the lights came on, the two noticed a muggle record player on the table, ready for use. There was a large square envelope with a note on it that read, "Play this as soon as you walk in the door." Out of curiosity Severus complied and he listened with Minerva as the music began to play and Percy Sledge's voice soon filled the room.

"_When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'd trade the world for the good thing he's found"_

"Desiree said something to me about coming with you for tea," Minerva mentioned.

"I will bet anything that this is her scheme. I wonder what she expects us to do with it," Severus commented.

"_If she is bad, he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down"_

The other side of the envelope gave them their answer. It read, "You dance to it." They chuckled and decided to humor Desiree. He took one of her hands in his while she placed one hand on his shoulder and he set his other hand at her waist.

"_When a man loves a woman  
He'll spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs"_

"_He'd give up all his comforts  
And sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be"_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest as he encircled her waist with his arms and held her closely.

"_Well, this man loves you, woman  
I gave you everything I have  
Tryin' to hold on to your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad"_

He moved one hand to her chin and tiled it up toward him.

"_When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery"_

As he kissed her soundly, she responded and drew closer to him.

"_If she is playin' him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Lovin' eyes can never see"_

Their kisses became passionate and after a few searing kisses, the dance and the song were both forgotten.

"_When a man loves a woman  
He can do her no wrong  
He can never hug some other girl"_

They somehow managed to move to the couch to continue their snogging.

"_Yes, when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, I'm a man"_

"_When a man loves a woman.…"_

At some point sleep came to both of them and they slept on the couch together for the second time. Only this time they had fallen asleep holding each other in a loving embrace.

Minerva woke with a crick in her neck. Before she opened her eyes she wondered why her sheets were wrapped around her like two arms. When she opened her eyes, she realized that they really were two arms. She glanced at the clock and then tried to wake Severus.

"Severus, it's 5:30 in the morning," she said nudging him.

He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at seeing her. Then he looked around and remembered the previous evening. "It would appear that we fell asleep on the couch again," he stated dryly.

"Yes, first my couch and then yours. We're beginning to make a bad habit out of this," she added with a wry smile.

He leaned toward her and kissed her warmly. "In all honesty, despite this nagging pain in my back, this is actually one of the more pleasant way's I've had of waking up."

"I suppose I had better return to my own rooms before someone wonders why on earth I'm coming out of your rooms," she remarked.

He chuckled and walked her to the door. "Desiree will never let me hear the end of this one, you know."

"Oh it won't be that bad. She still has to tell us how her dinner date went," she mentioned as she left the room.

Once in the corridor, she realized that it would be easier to walk through the castle in her animagus form. She transformed and scampered over to her rooms smiling with contentment as she remembered the dance and what had transpired afterward. Had anyone seen the cat, the person would have wondered how a cat could be grinning so broadly.

(my thanks to Quill of Minerva and Morgana-Alex for reviewing :D)


	11. Whiskey waltz

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 11: Whiskey waltz.

It was not until midday that both Severus and Minerva developed pounding headaches. By the time they met at Desiree's rooms after she had asked them to come, both were closing their eyes slightly and rubbing their temples.

"It would seem that we both have dragon-sized headaches. After this little meeting I'll make a few potions to clear this up," Severus remarked.

"Perhaps it was something we ate or drank last night," Minerva suggested, wincing.

They both sat on the couch and Desiree took one of the chairs, having made her guests tea. The two seemed to look at her almost like two parents, waiting to hear an announcement from their daughter. Desiree decided to delay what she had to say for a moment.

"Before I tell you about my evening, I would love to hear about yours. I heard the most interesting story: apparently somebody spiked the staff's spice cider with some new stuff that doesn't alter the flavor. They also added something that delayed the usual hangover," she told them with a wry grin.

The two on the couch exchanged glances. "That would explain a few things," he whispered.

Desiree had not heard his comment and spoke again. "Did you two use the record player?"

"Yes," Minerva said simply.

"You two probably played chess the whole time. I suppose it was too much for me to hope that you two would spend the evening making out on the couch," she told them with a smirk.

The room was unusually silent. Severus and Minerva both seemed to blush and Desiree raised an eyebrow. "I think you two left out something, but I'll let that slide for now. I wanted you both here because, Minerva, when I tell him the news, if you're here too he's not as likely to be upset with me." She showed them the ring on her left hand. "I'm engaged. We haven't set a date yet, but last night Remus proposed."

Minerva walked over to give Desiree a hug. "Congratulations. Have you told Nora yet?"

Desiree shook her head. "I wanted to tell the two of you first. Cousin, are you planning on saying anything?"

Severus stood and sighed. Then he slowly walked over to Desiree and she worried that he might be upset because she could not read his face. He surprised her by leaning down and hugging her. "I don't particularly like the idea of him being an in-law, but I understand that you love him and I give you my blessing. After the wedding you will be Nora's guardian again."

"Thank you. I suppose I'll go and tell her now," Desiree remarked. The other two stood to leave and before all three were out in the hall, she noticed Minerva rubbing her neck and Severus readjusting his back. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two spent the night on the couch."

"It would be best if you stopped there," Severus warned. Desiree shrugged and walked off in search of Nora. He turned to Minerva. "I don't see why she insists on meddling in my life."

Minerva smiled. "Perhaps she's trying to make you less cranky."

He glared at her indignantly. "I resent that. I'll have you know that though I may have a somber attitude, I am not necessarily cranky. One is cranky when one gets out of bed on the wrong side."

"Or if that person gets off the couch on the wrong side," she added with a smirk. As they walked off in different directions to do their marking, Minerva wondered about Nora's reaction to the news.

Nora was surprised to find her mother waiting for her in the Common Room that morning. "Sweetie, I'd like to tell you something important," Desiree relayed.

The girl joined her on the couch. "I'm listening."

Her mother blushed, not knowing where to begin. As she folded her hands in her lap, Nora noticed the ring on her mother's finger. "Nora, you remember Remus Lupin?"

She nodded. "Of course I remember him! He was one of the best teachers I had last year. I wish he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again. He was nice, and I remember he dropped by over the summer and we all watched fireworks."

Desiree smiled warmly. "While you went to the Yule Ball, Remus and I went out to dinner. And…" she glanced down at the ring "he proposed."

Nora was dying from the suspense. "Tell me that you're wearing that ring because you accepted and not just to think about it."

"I said yes!" Desiree paused as Nora gave her a big hug. "We didn't set a date yet, but eventually you'll have yourself a father. What do you think?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Nora replied. "I'm so happy for you two, and I'm glad I'm getting a father. Can I please tell my friends?"

Desiree nodded. "Yes, and it's 'may I.'"

February came and along with it came the second challenge to the Triwizard Tournament. Nora sat on the ground near the lake where she knew no one would see her, watching as Harry swam down to free Ron from the Merpeople. When Harry also returned with Fleur Delacour's sister, Nora wondered why Harry had been given the opportunity to appear twice the champion. She walked over to him when it had ended and Gryffindor's cheering had toned down.

"I know you think I'm being paranoid, but something was wrong with that competition. Someone wants you to win," Nora expressed.

"I appreciate your concern, but it isn't necessary. It was just a competition," Harry reassured her. Realizing that she was not going to convince him of any foul play for the moment, she too brushed her concerns aside for the moment.

March brought rain and restless students that could not seem to concentrate on their potions. "Mr. Longbottom, what colour is that concoction supposed to be?" Severus questioned harshly.

"I- I think it w-was supposed to b-be red," the boy stuttered.

"And why _isn't_ it red?" Severus interrogated.

"I think I forgot a few ingredients," Neville admitted.

"Then _fix_ it, Mr. Longbottom," the Potions Master sneered.

Severus watched, bending over the cauldron as Neville attempted to remedy the mess with a few new ingredients. Suddenly the potion turned a grey colour and shot steam directly into the Potions Master's face. The whole class was as silent as a cemetery. Severus waved a hand in front of his face and it appeared to him as if the room was full of black smoke.

"Class dismissed," he growled. "Longbottom, when the smoke goes away, you have detention tomorrow."

Those that had heard him wondered what he meant by smoke. Nora watched him for a moment and saw him wave his had in front of his face. Knowing how upset her cousin was, she elected to find Professor McGonagall instead of talking with him herself. Minerva arrived as soon as Nora had spoken with her.

Severus looked up from his desk and squinted. "Minerva, you shouldn't be here. There's smoke everywhere. I need to call Filch and have him clean it up. It doesn't have any scent though."

Walking up to him, she stopped and tried to meet his gaze. To him, the room looked quite dark and he was only able to make out the lightest things and outlines of other things. Minerva noticed the clouded appearance of his eyes. "Severus, you need to come with me to the infirmary. There is no smoke," she told him quietly.

Genuine shock registered on his face when she told him that there was no smoke. His pride would not permit him to take the hand she offered, so he followed her and they walked slowly to the infirmary. Poppy raised a concerned eyebrow when they entered.

"Longbottom's potion blew up in my face and I'm having difficulty seeing," he stated flatly, trying to downplay the severity of the problem.

Poppy examined his eyes with a few spells and instruments. Then she sat back and sighed heavily. "You're lucky that you aren't completely blind. As it is, you'll have to wear glasses for the next two weeks until the damage heals. I'll order you a pair and they should be here by tomorrow. They're a particular type of glasses that magically heals the eyes when they are damaged by anything other than natural causes, so you shouldn't be wearing glasses permanently."

"Don't they make contact lenses?" he inquired.

The medwitch shook her head. "Not for what you need. I'll have them sent directly to you before breakfast," she assured him.

He and Minerva left quietly and they walked to his office. When he had closed the door and stepped over to his desk, he pounded it with is fist. "I want Longbottom expelled! He bloody messes up everything he touches!"

Minerva gently touched his arm before he could resume his assault against the desk. "Severus, accidents happen. The boy just seems to have a great many accidents. Surely he's not the only student who fouls up potions."

He pulled away and would have begun pacing the room, but he tripped over a pile of books next to his desk. "Woman, you do not seem to understand. I can barely bloody see anything! I can't very well grade papers like this and I've got three stacks to go through tonight!"

She offered him her hand again. "Then accept help when people offer it. I will help you with your marking tonight and I'm certain Desiree would not refuse either. Please," her voice had dropped to a whisper. "Let me help you."

After what felt like an eternity, he grasped her hand and she helped him to his feet. Then his other hand found its way to her face. "I ought to thank you more often. It's just…"

"I know," she said, picking up where he had trailed off, "you hate feeling helpless. Let me tell you something: so do I."

He was not ready to let her go yet. Instead he pulled her closer and she leaned toward him. Their lips met in a tender kiss. When they parted, Minerva took a stack and a half to Desiree. As she had predicted, Desiree did not mind the extra work at all. Minerva returned to Severus' office and occasionally asked him questions as she marked papers. Instead of having dinner in the Great Hall, they brought the papers that were left to his rooms and shared a quiet dinner there.

It was 9:00 when Minerva's stack was finished. She scooted her chair back from the table and was about to leave when she noticed Severus fumbling around in a cabinet for something. Eventually he emerged with a shot glass and a bottle of firewhiskey. "You've been enough help today, Minerva. Go on and leave me to drown out my frustrations for a while."

She surprised him by fetching the other shot glass from the cabinet and sitting down across from him. "I'm not going to let you sit here by yourself and hide in that bottle. The way it seems, we can either attempt to out-drink each other using shot glasses or play that game that I can't remember the name to. You know, the one where someone makes a statement and if the other person has experienced the opposite, he or she takes a drink," Minerva relayed.

Severus thought for a moment. "I know the game, but I cannot recall the name of it either. I haven't played that since I was fifteen."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "You were drinking firewhiskey at fifteen?"

He chuckled for the first time that day and shook his head. "We were using butterbeer," he paused seemingly in thought. "Yes, I remember now. I think the game is called 'I've never' and it was rather ridiculous what some people came up with."

Lifting the bottle, she poured them each a glass. "I've never made a potion to spite someone."

He downed his glass and she raised an eyebrow. "You had to use that one, didn't you?" he grumbled. "Back when I was a student, one of Lucius Malfoy's lackeys got on my nerves. I switched his tea with a potion I had made that transformed him into a newt for a few hours. I believe it is my turn now. I've never transfigured anyone into a marine life form."

As he expected, she downed her glass. "It was an accident. I was teaching my cousin about frogs and she wanted to become one temporarily. I was only fourteen at the time and I had never transformed anyone into an amphibian before. Instead of a frog, she became a goldfish, but fortunately she was in the water to begin with."

After two more statements from each of them, both had tired of the game. "I now remember exactly why I swore I'd never play this game again: it's too slow and it takes too long. If you intend to stop me, you might as well leave," he commented, drinking a few shots.

"Severus, you know this is a bad idea and you'll only feel worse in the morning. I won't leave you to do this to yourself," she declared.

He filled her glass. "Then we'll see which one of us holds his or her liquor better than the other."

"Fine," she said, downing her glass.

The contest when on in silence for a while until he tried to pour himself a glass and missed it entirely. She was able to whisper a cleaning spell before he made another attempt. As she noticed how fuzzy her own vision had become, she realized that due to his intoxicated state, he probably could not see anything.

When she attempted to move the bottle away from him, he gripped the neck of it tightly. "Pour me another glass," he requested.

"Severus, we've managed to consume two thirds of that bottle. I think we have had enough," she informed him.

"Woman, pour me another glass!" he demanded through gritted teeth.

She was firm in her decision. Yanking the bottle away, she put it back in the cabinet. "No. It's obvious that we cannot out-drink each other and frankly I cannot believe I even wanted to attempt it. The point is that we ought to get ourselves to bed before we pass out."

Though she spoke soberly, her words were far from how she felt at that moment. Dizzy, she gripped the table to regain her balance. He stood, but reluctantly elected to let her lead him because the world had gone not only fuzzy, but quite dark. She led him to the bed where he sat.

"Will you be alright?" she inquired. When he did not answer she planned to leave. As she was about to walk away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

She ended up sitting on the bed next to him and by his grip she realized that he was not planning to let go any time soon. "Minerva, it's one thing to live a dark life, but quite another to see only the darkness. I have never asked much of you, nor do I intend to. It's so dark here. I suppose the firewhiskey didn't help, but would really prefer it if you stayed here for the moment. And there is the fact that you yourself are probably too dizzy to get back to your rooms."

She knew he was right and she stayed next to him as they lied down. They fell asleep on top of the bedspread holding each other. Minerva sat up quickly the following morning, only to realize how much her head hurt. She looked around and recalled the events of the previous day. Severus woke a moment later and she quickly returned to his side.

"How is your vision this morning?" she asked compassionately.

He looked directly at her and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. "My vision is still quite dim, but I can see you and I can see the outlines of enough things."

They slowly left the bed and he wandered over to his medicine cabinet. "If my head hurts, yours likely does too. I can't read the vials, but there is one here for these sorts of things."

She located the vial and they were soon feeling slightly better. He handed the pocket watch on his nightstand to her and she understood without being asked. "It's 6:00. I should probably return to my rooms."

Before she could reach the door, he gently grabbed her upper arm and stopped her. "Minerva I- I'm not very good at showing gratitude, but know that I do appreciate your staying last night."

"You are welcome," she conveyed. She kissed him softly, not knowing if he would respond or not. He caught her off guard by wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her neck, kissing her ardently. When they broke away, she whispered "I really do need to be going."

He nodded. "Of course you do, and I believe Poppy owes me some atrocious pair of glasses."

They continued conversing as they walked into the sitting room from the bedroom. "I wear glasses! Honestly, they aren't the end of the world. Mr. Potter wears glasses, Albus wears glasses."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it really isn't helping," he told her wryly.

"You only have to wear them for two weeks, and aside from…" she trailed off when they heard a person clear her throat.

Severus and Minerva had failed to realize when they entered the sitting room that they were not alone. Desiree stood in front of them by the coffee table, having set down a large stack of papers. She walked over to Severus and handed him a small black case. "I was coming here to drop off the papers I graded last night and give you your glasses. I ran into Poppy in the hall and she asked if I was visiting you this morning. Cousin, I have a question for you both."

He put up his hands in defense. "This is not what it looks like. As you can see, we slept in our clothes."

Desiree giggled. "That wasn't what I was going to ask you about. I was planning a few things before I fell asleep last night and I was wondering if you both would participate in the wedding. Minerva, I'd love it if you'd be my maid of honour and Severus, since you're the only family I've got, if you would give me away. You don't have to tell me now though, we've all got other things to do this morning. Bye," she said, leaving quickly.

Minerva smiled and sighed. "I am glad she came here. She makes life much more interesting."

Severus chuckled. "Indeed. At least she did not dwell on us."

"I do have one thing to say about this, the bed is definitely better than the couch," she said with a smirk.

"You do have a point there," he told her with a nod. Then he opened the black case. "I suppose I should put these on before I go to breakfast."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the small round spectacles he put on. Their rims were black and she did not think that they looked too terribly out of place. "I think they look fine. No one would dare bother you about them for fear of their lives," she remarked.

For the next two weeks, but Minerva and Desiree helped Severus as much as he would allow them to regarding the papers that required marking. Desiree was also occasionally watching over some of Hagrid's younger creatures because she was assisting his class. On one particular evening she had a dragon to contend with.

She tried to pry the calendar out of the young dragon's mouth, but gave up the effort when she continued to receive scratches. "That does it! I'm not keeping calendars anymore if I have to baby-sit you guys. Besides covering me in scratches, you've managed to eat nine calendars in a single day! I don't know how you could find something like that so appetizing!"

Finally it was time to take the creature back to its pen and out of her rooms. When she had done so and returned to her own quarters she made herself a delicious cup of coffee. As she sat to enjoy it, someone knocked on her door frantically. Worried, she dashed over to the door and opened it to find Harry.

"Can I help you, Mr. Potter?" she questioned.

"Nora's gone," he said plainly.

The colour drained out of her face. "What do you mean 'gone?'"

He swallowed hard. "She transformed into a falcon and could not return to human form. Wherever she went, she's flying."

"Thank you for telling me. Let me just sent out a letter and I'll help you look for her," she replied. He nodded and left shortly.

Desiree raced over to her desk and scribbled out a message to her cousin:

"Severus,

Nora's missing. Apparently she transformed into her animagus form and flew off somewhere. Would you please talk with Minerva and help us look for her?

Desiree"

She sent out the note with her owl and dashed off to join Harry in the search.

(my thanks to Quill of Minerva, Leta McGotor, for reviewing :D)


	12. In the face of trouble

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 12: In the face of trouble.

After having received the note, Severus found Minerva and the two began searching for Nora. Soon they caught up with Desiree and Harry. "Does anyone have an idea where she would have gone?" Minerva inquired.

Desiree sighed heavily. "I _should_ be able to answer that, but I can't. Harry, do you have any ideas?"

Harry thought for a moment as they wandered through a few corridors, looking up at the rafters for a falcon. "She might have gone to the library."

They followed his statement and quickly dashed to the library. After entering, Severus turned to Minerva. "There's a better way to do this, you know. Send an animagus to find an animagus."

She nodded. "Quite right, but I do not think a cat would be as useful in this instance. I think I know what you're referring to."

Desiree eyed both of them curiously. "Are you saying that another one of us is an animagus?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Unregistered animagus. I can transform into a raven, but I haven't done so in a long time."

Minerva spoke. "But your eyesight, won't that affect-"

"My eyesight has improves somewhat and the spectacles will transform with me anyway. I think this is our best option," he interjected.

He transformed into a beady-eyed raven, blacker than his robes. Then he flew up toward the rafters in search of Nora. He spotted her perched on top of a bookshelf near the Transfiguration section. Flying over to her, he caught her attention and motioned for her to follow him. He led her back to the others and then transformed back into human for.

Minerva watched the falcon as she perched on top of a chair. "Miss Snape, we have been over this before. You need to relax and clear your mind in order to turn back into a human. Concentrate on yourself in human form. That's it, now focus a bit more and," she paused as Nora transformed back into a human, "there you go."

However, Nora found herself sitting atop the back of the chair where she had formerly been perched. The chair fell backwards and she fell on Harry, who had been standing close by. Both on the floor, she quickly got up and help him to stand, blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright," he reassured her.

She turned to everyone else. "I'm sorry about all this. I panicked when I couldn't turn back into human form."

Minerva smiled kindly. "Now you will remember. I suggest that you and Mr. Potter return to your respective studying while the rest of us return to our own tasks."

Harry and Nora headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room while Desiree walked back to her rooms. Minerva and Severus walked together for a while. "I think I remember the last time you became a raven," she began.

"That would be because you were the one who caught me, as I recall," he added.

"Yes, you were in your seventh year and spying on the Marauders after you all should have been in bed. It must be a Slytherin stunt," she commented wryly.

"If spying is a Slytherin stunt, then sneaking out is a Gryffindor stunt. But never mind all that, you caught me and brought me into your office, realizing somehow that I was a student and not some other bird," he remarked.

She nodded. "Then we discussed that you would not do that again. I deduced that you were not an actual raven because your actions were too peculiar. Birds do not go people-watching."

He snorted. "I bet you found that terribly funny."

She grinned. "I did. I know both of us have marking to do, so I shall bid you a good evening."

"Good evening to you also," he mentioned. They leaned close and kissed tenderly before parting. _I wonder why he never registered himself_, Minerva pondered as she headed toward her rooms.

Two days later Severus sat in the infirmary, waiting for Poppy's diagnosis. It had been two weeks and his vision was still quite poor. He looked up at her as she examined his eyes. "You said I would be fine in two weeks. What went wrong?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked away for a moment. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I told you two weeks, but I meant two months."

"What? Do you mean to tell me that I am stuck with spectacles until May?" he demanded.

"Yes. I am sorry about that. These things take time to heal. You seem to be doing alright though," she tried to reassure him.

He stood and headed toward the door. "If you will excuse me, I have a class to teach."

When the students entered the Potions classroom they found pairs of plastic goggles by their cauldrons. They took their seats and fell silent as they usually did as Severus began to speak. "Class, as you have noticed, all of you have goggles in front of you. Due to recent accidents, all of you will use safety goggles from now on."

His tone left room for no arguing and the entire class simply nodded complacently. At the end of class, he announced their homework. "I want a three-foot essay on the difference between a memory potion and a truth-telling serum. Longbottom, don't forget that you have detention for the remainder of the school year."

Neville returned at the end of the day to serve his weekly detention. He was handed Casio's Cauldron Cleaner and what appeared to be a dingy, grey toothbrush. "Today, you have three hours to clean all the cauldrons, and you are not to use magic, as if it would do you any good anyway," Severus sneered.

After Neville's detention, Severus was still at his desk marking papers when Minerva entered. He looked up as she approached him. "I thought you'd be rid of those by today."

He sighed heavily and picked up another piece of parchment. "Poppy told me I would only have to wear them for two weeks, but apparently she was not saying what she was thinking because it would seem that she meant two months."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything you would like me to do?" she inquired.

"Actually you could take half of this stack and help me with the grading. Even though the glasses are working, I still must take longer than I used to in marking," he mentioned.

She agreed and the two finished marking in record time. "What was Mr. Longbottom's detention for today?" she inquired as they left his classroom.

"I had him cleaning cauldrons with a toothbrush," he explained.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

He looked at her indignantly. "Would you rather I had taken away his eyesight temporarily?"

There was a tremor of bitterness in his voice. "I know you're upset, and frankly I would be too, but it _was_ an accident."

Sighing, he nodded. "You're right. By the way, how has Nora been getting along lately?"

"She had been doing quite well, actually. The girl also seems to be helpful for Mr. Potter. I only hope that the last event does not present too many complications for him," she stated as they decided to head to the Great Hall for dinner, walking arm in arm.

At the end of June when the last event took place, Harry found himself in a maze with creatures and riddles. As Nora watched Harry and Cedric, she heard someone behind her. She tried to use her mind to find out the person's intentions, but the perpetrator had the ability to block her. A hand clamped over her mouth and she was dragged off by someone with an uneven gait.

She soon found herself tied up in Moody's office as he left abruptly. She would have transformed into her animagus form, but a sickeningly sweet smell filled the room as the door was shut, triggered by the locking mechanism. _Harry, why didn't you listen to me?_ She knew before loosing consciousness that some sort of tranquilizing perfume had been used.

After Harry had returned with Cedric's body, Moody invited the boy to his office, seemingly wanting to question him about the events where he had gone and what he had seen. He froze when he noticed Nora tied up in a chair, coming to as the tranquilizer wore off. Moody dragged him into the room and tied him to the chair next to hers.

She did not miss the crazed look in Moody's eyes. "Now that I've got both of you, I can finally eliminate two threats in one shot. Potter, your time has finally come, and I relish killing you myself. And young Nora here, do you have any idea why we need to get rid of you? Let me tell you something: your presence here is a failed transaction of your grandparents."

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"You'd have to ask your mother about that, if you were living that much longer," he retorted.

Harry struggled but to no avail because the ropes were bound by magic. "Let her go! I'm the one you want, she means nothing to you!"

Moody cackled. "I think we'll be killing her first, just to see how long it takes someone to bleed to death the muggle way."

"I don't think so. These magic ropes only hold us as long as we're in human form!" Nora shouted.

"Young lady, I don't think you're in any position to-" she cut him off by transforming into her falcon form and flying directly at his face.

Suddenly Albus, Minerva, Severus, and Desiree burst in the door. "If you harm my daughter at all, I'll use a time-turner and take you back to the Aztec Empire as a human sacrifice!" Desiree yelled.

Nora changed back into human form and freed Harry as the others restrained the man impersonating Moody. With a vial of truth serum, Severus interrogated him and they discovered he was really the son of Barty Crouch. Once he had been taken to the Ministry of Magic for trial and sentencing, the staff attempted met to discuss Voldemort's return and new safety precautions.

Desiree had been excused from the meeting to see that Harry and Nora were safe. Before Nora followed Harry into the Common Room, her mother stopped her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so but," she paused, knowing the question she needed to ask was not one she wanted to ask, "he said something about me being a failed transaction of my grandparents."

Her mother sighed and pulled her daughter close for a hug. "Your grandparents wanted to keep a good social status with everyone, no matter what the price was. Sweetie, they loved you, and that's why they didn't go through with what was discussed. Status demanded that you would become a deatheater, but they changed their minds, and that's why they were killed in the car accident. That's also the same reason you must be very careful never to be too noticeable. They will be after you even more now than before. In some ways you have as many risks as Harry does."

Nora wiggled away from Desiree and made her way into the Common Room, her mother knowing that if Nora had wanted to talk more, she would have. Harry sat in a chair with his head in his hands, dealing with his own problems. _I know you're angry about his death and I know you feel responsible. You're not. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time_, she told him mentally.

He looked over and their eyes met. "You were right all along and I chose not to pay attention to it. It's my fault he is dead because I did not recognize the signs. I also do not know how I'm supposed to beat Voldemort. Cedric should never have been involved. Why didn't the cup just pick my name? Why did it have to pick his? This mess is-"

"Play chess with me," she interjected.

"I'm grieving for a friend while the worst enemy ever is trying to destroy the world and you want me to play chess?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded. "It may help to take your mind off things for a while."

They sat down on the floor and he set up the board. Nora began the game and looked intently at the wood pieces Harry had found. The white set was carved from birch while the black set was out of mahogany. "Pawn to g4," she called. When it did not move, she put her hand forward and moved it with wandless magic and looked up at Harry. "Why isn't it moving by itself?"

He smiled slightly. "Not every chess set in England is Wizard's Chess."

She began laughing, but suddenly began crying. Worried, he moved toward her and touched her shoulder. "And I thought I was having difficulty with current events. What is wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not myself today," she managed. He noticed that whatever was bothering her had upset her enough that she was shaking. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am unable to do what you can. You'll either have to tell me or broadcast to me what the problem is," he relayed.

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder. "Mom explained what that man meant when he said that my presence was a failed transaction from my grandparents. I thought they loved me. Harry, because of my abilities they were going to hand me over to the deatheaters for training to maintain their own social status! They were killed in a car accident because they changed their minds and because those who killed them expected me to be with them."

He held her, completely speechless. Never in his life would he wish such trouble on the friend she had become to him. Then he remembered her boggart. "I think I understand now why your boggart was yourself as a deatheater. I have gotten to know you and I do not think that you would ever join them. I think, if anything, their boggarts would be you fighting against them."

As she looked up at him, he was relieved when she smiled. "I believe it was your turn, Harry." They returned to the game with the understanding that both of them needed a distraction.

Severus and Minerva met for tea after the meeting, hoping to find a distraction as well. They sat on the couch, sipping steaming cups of chamomile tea, staring into the fireplace. "Why kill Cedric Diggory? He was innocent! He had so much promise," Minerva lamented.

"Voldemort likes killing for the sake of killing. I can't believe that I did not see Crouch's deception," Severus remarked as he took a drink of his tea.

Minerva sighed and glanced over at him. "He fooled all of us, even Albus and Mr. Potter."

"Something tells me that Nora suspected, but she did not realize what it was that she suspected," he surmised.

She set the teacup down and rubbed a sore spot on her neck. "We can't spend the evening in hindsight. We should go over the safety strategies again for the next school term. We must concentrate on fighting now. His period of dormancy has come to an end."

He set his teacup down and massaged his temples. "Minerva, where did you put that Samurai chess set?" he asked.

She understood and retrieved it from a drawer in her dresser. They played chess for the rest of the night, not discussing recent events or the future, hoping silently that the next school year would be different.

(I apologize for the long gaps between updates lately. I have been taking midterms. My thanks to Quill of Minerva, Leta McGotor, and excessivelyperky for reviewing :D)


	13. Hansel and Gretel

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 13: Hansel and Gretel

At the beginning of summer, Nora became a registered animagus. Remus and Desiree were married in a wizards' binding ceremony with Minerva as the maid of honour, Severus giving the bride away, Nora and Hermione as bridesmaids, with Harry and Ron watching from their seats. They bride and groom honeymooned in Germany and returned in time for the new school term.

At the Welcoming Feast, it was announced that Desiree would be teaching Ancient Runes. However, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was from the Ministry of Magic. Nora thought that Dolores Umbridge resembled the drawings of the evil witch from _Hansel and Gretel_ in a storybook she had as a child. _Don't eat anything she makes_, Nora thought wryly.

Unfortunately food was not the problem: Defense Against the Dark Arts was. Umbridge basically had the students reading from their textbooks, not teaching them anything. After a few dreary months of monotony, Umbridge did give a short lecture in which she posed questions to the class. However, she was asking them rhetorically, not wanting a discussion.

Not realizing that the questions were not meant to be answered aloud, Nora spoke up in response to a question. Umbridge turned to her and stared at her oddly. "Young lady, you have one detention for speaking out of turn."

Nora was not in the mood to behave or restrain herself, not after such a frivolous accusation. She stood and met the hag's gaze. "What right do you have to give me detention for answering a question that you asked the class?"

Harry grabbed Nora's sleeve and pulled her back down to her seat. "That wasn't a good idea," he whispered.

Umbridge, her face flushed with irritation, marched over to Nora and handed her a hastily scrawled note. "Report to the head of your house immediately! I will not deal with such an insurrection!"

Slowly standing, Nora silently made her way out of the room and walked down the hall to Minerva's office. After hearing rumors about Umbridge's disciplinary tactics, Minerva was not surprised to receive an owl from the woman regarding Nora. That girl has definitely met her match this year, the Transfiguration professor thought as she heard a knock at the door.

"Have a seat, Miss Snape," Minerva called out.

Nora drifted into the room and plopped down on one of the chairs. "I suppose you want me to explain myself. Alright, I'm sorry you had to hear about this, but I probably deserve whatever is coming to me. Madame Umbridge posed a question to the class and I answered it, thinking that she wanted an answer. So she gave me detention. I was more than upset and I called her on it. Then she sent me to you for whatever punishment you would like to assign."

Minerva simply sat back in her chair and studied her guest. _I don't know what mortifies me more: the fact that she corrected a teacher or the fact that the teacher gave her detention for doing what any other student would have done in a class_. "Miss Snape, you should not have corrected a teacher, but she should not have assigned you a detention beforehand. Therefore, you will serve your detention with me, in which you will help me clean my classroom."

Nora nodded. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall, for not being too hard on me."

"I severe punishment was not warranted. However, I would advise you to stay well out of Madame Umbridge's way in the future. Try to blend in and avoid aggravating her," Minerva advised as Nora was dismissed.

Minerva's mind wandered as she returned to her marking. _ I don't like where this is going. She orders the students around as if they were several years younger than they are, and she has made several sharp remarks about the staff. Sybil should not have been fired. I only hope business with the Order is not discovered. Who knows what that toad would do if she knew_, Minerva surmised.

Numbered among the members of the Order of the Phoenix was Remus. Desiree had finally discovered what Remus had been doing after he had left Hogwarts. He had gone on several reconnaissance missions and researched different things that the Order needed. After an accidental conversation with Molly Weasley when the woman had assumed that Desiree was in the Order, she had decided to confront Remus with her findings when he came to see her during the winter break.

She had not seen him in two months and kissed him soundly as he walked in through the door. He smiled at her when the kiss ended. "Should I ask what is for dinner?" he teased.

Desiree sighed. "I'm so glad to see you back, and dinner is ready, but there are a few things we need to discuss."

"That's fine. I have missed being here, especially with my wife," he remarked.

"And I've missed you too. I talked to Molly. She seemed to think that as your wife, I knew about a certain group," she paused and watched as Remus almost choked on his food. "Tell me about the Order of the Phoenix."

He knew that denying its existence would only irritate her. After he explained the basic elements of it, he added "You are not joining it."

"Why won't you let me join the Order with you?" Desiree questioned as she and Remus ate their dinner.

"You know it is too dangerous. I love you too much to see you get hurt or worse doing things other people ought to be doing. You should stay here and continue teaching where you are safe," he insisted.

She placed both hands on the table and leaned toward him. "I'm not about to let you wind up dead without getting the chance to help you. You forget that I've spent enough time in America to know how to be stubborn."

He stood and sighed as he pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "Dearest, I love you. If anything ever happened to you I'd never forgive myself. I have also accepted that I have a daughter now. If something were to happen to both of us, what would Nora do? She needs at least one of us to be here for her."

Desiree stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "You're right, but I still want you to be safe."

"For you, I'll do the best I can," he conveyed as he kissed her tenderly.

On the last day of the winter break, Severus and Minerva sat drinking Wassail just after having played two games of Samurai chess. Minerva sighed, knowing what she needed to ask him, but not wanting to. "Albus would like you to teach Mr. Potter Occlumency."

"You want _me_ to teach the Potter brat Occlumency?" he asked incredulously.

"He's fifteen, hardly young enough to be called a brat anymore. I am asking you on Albus' behalf to do this," she pleaded.

He crossed his arms, staring at her indignantly, and though recent times were serious, part of her wanted to laugh at how he reminded her of his much younger self for an instant. "You know that I will do as Albus asks, but you also know how much that boy and I despise each other."

"You and I both know that Occlumency is the best way to keep… unwanted visitors out of his head," she said, referring to Voldemort.

"I cannot promise anything. I will try, but the two of us may hex each other into the next universe in the meantime," he added flatly.

She sighed and gave him a small smile. "That's all anyone is asking these days: that we all try. With evil wizards and extraordinarily rude Ministry officials lurking who knows where, we all must learn to stick together."

He scoffed. "That is easier said than done."

Toward the beginning of April Minerva entered her rooms and collapsed on her couch. Umbridge had pushed her too far and annoyed her past tolerance. After a moment she summoned the energy and poured herself a glass of brandy. Hearing a knock at the door, she jumped up and quickly made to answer it, thinking that it was an unexpected visit from the 'headmistress.' However, the door opened before she could reach it.

Severus entered and quickly shut the door behind him. "I know you would prefer that I didn't use your password, but I have news that shouldn't wait. That toad Umbridge keeps dropping in on my classes and assigning detentions before I can. I know this is probably the last thing you need to hear right now, Albus in exile and all, but this is ridiculous!"

By then Minerva had jumped to her feet and was standing in front of him. "Of all the irritating things to do, who will she come after next? I am appalled that she has this kind of authority! Do you know what else that monster would like to do? She wants to spy on all of us while we give career advice! That shrew of a woman thinks she deserves to be headmistress. If I didn't think it would get me sacked like Sybil, I would march right in there and tell her what I thought of her pointless rules and her harsh dealings with the staff!"

"I'm just glad that Desiree has somehow managed not to make herself noticed. Nora should never have spoken out like she did a few months ago, but I probably would have done the same thing in her position. At least I've managed to successfully teach her how to keep her thoughts to herself. She really is quite talented at the arts of mind-reading, probably because it comes so naturally to her. She is currently skilled in Legilimency as well as Occlumency," he remarked.

"How are Mr. Potter's Occlumency lessons progressing?" she questioned.

A dark look that she had not seen since his fifth year appeared in his eyes. When she reached over to him he jerked back as if he had been burnt and began pacing. "Potter saw something he wasn't supposed to. I ended the lessons. He'll never be good enough anyway," Severus snapped.

Minerva raised an eyebrow and began following him as he paced. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

She noticed the sadness in his expression. "Potter looked into my pensieve and saw my worst memory! The brat saw what happened during my fifth year!"

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment. The days and weeks were taking their toll on her and she felt it in every fiber of her being. "Oh Severus, I am so sorry. I'm surprised you are here after all that. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Minerva, I'm sorry to be blunt, you look about as bad as I feel. Sit down for a moment," he commented, noting her exhaustion.

She wondered what he was doing as she seated herself until she felt two strong hands begin to massage the tight knots out of her neck, removing her hairpins as well. Becoming progressively contented, she chuckled. "Severus, you should have thought to do that months ago."

As he continued to alleviate the pressure that had built up in her neck and shoulders, he smirked as he heard a sound associated with her animagus form. Continuing the massage, he leaned toward her. "My dear professor, I do believe you are purring," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath on her neck.

She shivered. "It has been far too long since I've actually felt relaxed," she admitted breathlessly.

The motion ceased but then she felt him kissing her neck. The next thing both of them knew, he was still kissing her neck, but had managed to pull her out of her seat. Then his lips captured her in a searing kiss. They kissed ardently and she deepened the kiss. Her hands rested on his shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

He suddenly pulled back slightly. "Perhaps we should not be engaging ourselves in things for the wrong reasons," he breathed.

She surprised him by grabbing his collar. "Quite right, but tonight the wrong course would be to ignore ourselves. I imagine that made little sense but, please don't leave," she whispered in his ear. With that she paused to see how what she had said would resonate with him. When he did not move she kissed him passionately.

He responded and the kiss intensified. She turned off her awareness to everything else except the fact that she was kissing him, and he did the same. Pausing after a more heated kiss, he carried her into her bedroom and both got very little sleep that night.

Minerva's alarm sounded at 5:00 that morning. As she stretched to turn if off, she realized that she was entangled in something. Her eyes flew open when she realized that Severus still had his arms wrapped around her. She unwound herself and noticed her robes in a pile on the floor. After grabbing a set of clean robes, showering, and dressing for the morning within a span if thirty minutes, she tried to wake Severus.

After practically shaking him, he grumbled and opened his eyes, focusing on her and then the rest of the room. "Minerva, what on earth and I doing here?" he asked.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "And I thought I had trouble remembering things."

He sat up and noticed that his robes were in a heap on the floor. "I thought that was a dream," he stated wryly with a hint of pink in his cheeks.

She threw her head back and laughed. "If you have dreams that vivid, I hate to ask what else goes on in that head of yours. You may use my shower if you want."

He chuckled. "Desiree has said similar things. I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky that neither you nor she is a Legilimens and that even if one of you were, I could block you out," he told her as he headed for the shower.

Once they were both ready for the morning, they decided to head for the Great Hall, one entering a few minutes after the other. They conversed quietly as they continued on their route. "Severus, we really ought to discuss a few things before the day grows too long. What happened last night?"

He snorted. "Minerva, if you have to ask that, then you have more memory problems than I do."

She glared at him and swatted his arm. "Severus Snape, you know very well what I meant!"

"Yes, I do. Last night was the result of too much stress, too many problems to worry about and," he paused and cupped her cheek with his hand since there were no students around, "something we both needed that words were insufficient to explain. Perhaps in time we'll be able to put our feelings to words." Before she could comment, he kissed her tenderly, causing her insides to melt all over again. Rather than continue the discussion, both simply proceeded quietly to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Severus tried to choke down his food when he noticed Harry sitting next to Nora. They locked glares for a moment and Nora elbowed Harry. "This conflict you have with him needs to be resolved. You shouldn't have looked into his pensieve."

The two continued conversing as they left and headed back to the Common Room. "I was curious. The two of us hate each other anyway. I don't know why he had to teach me," Harry reasoned.

Nora rolled her eyes. "You keep forgetting that he's my cousin. I think I could teach you something about Occlumency if you'll let me help. After all, he taught me."

Harry shook his head. "I won't ask you to do that."

"You are not asking; I am offering to help you learn something important. You of all people need to learn how to keep your mind safe because of what you know, the location of Sirius for instance," she pointed out.

"How should I go about this?" he inquired.

She thought for a moment and then the idea occurred. "The first thing I'll teach you is how to focus your surface thoughts. Right now you have too many stray thoughts that someone could use as trails to access other thoughts. Eventually you'll learn to block me out, and when you can block out scans from someone who knows you as well as I do, it should help you to fight Voldemort. However, if I teach you instead of a professor, it'll definitely take longer."

He smiled. "That would be fine. Perhaps you would consider teaching others after you graduate from Hogwarts."

She laughed. "I don't know about that. I should start thinking ahead, but with all that's been happening this year, I think most of us have been living from day to day."

Harry nodded in agreement. "And it would seem that the heads of the houses have the most difficulties."

In June as N.E.W.T.s and other exams were being taken, Severus was walking to the library to find an old Potions textbook to compare a few points when he heard a ruckus coming from outside. He raced to a window and watched in horror as Minerva walked out to where Umbridge and various Ministry officials were attempting to remove Hagrid. _I'm never going to be able to reach them fast enough on foot_, he reasoned, opening the window and taking his animagus form.

He flew down to the group, but could not get to them in time to stop Minerva from being hit with four stunners. When he took human form again, he quickly froze all the offenders and instructed Hagrid to alert the rest of the staff and turn the perpetrators in to the Ministry of Magic. Severus lifted Minerva into his arms and took her to St. Mungo's.

After waiting for what felt like hours, he looked up with anticipation as the healer finally walked into the room and spoke to him. "The Deputy Headmistress was badly injured with burns among her wounds. Most things will heal in time, but she is still very weak. You may stay with her for a while. She wished to see you when we informed her that you were here."

(my thanks to Quill of Minerva, Leta McGotor, and Morgana-Alex for reviewing :D)


	14. The blame game

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 14: The blame game.

Severus sat in the chair next to her bed. She looked small and frail under the blankets, scarcely moving. He watched her shallow breaths, wondering if she was even awake. He leaned close to her and softly called, "Minerva."

"Severus, you shouldn't be here," she whispered.

"Nonsense, I had to make certain that you were alright," he explained.

She smiled weakly. "Just give me a few days and I'll be back to stopping you from deducting house points from Gryffindor again."

He held her hand in his and rubbed it. "Umbridge probably deducted more points this year from them than I have."

Minerva tried to sit up, but he put a hand on her shoulder. Though it was painful, she turned her head to face him. "You have to go back and protect the school from her. She's likely to-"

"No, she's not likely to do much of anything at the moment. "I arrived just after you had been hit and froze everyone. All those involved are being held at the Ministry of Magic by now," he interjected.

"And Hagrid? Is he alright?" she asked, shifting her position slightly. He noted that she stiffened in pain for a moment.

He nodded. "Hagrid is fine. It would seem that you took the brunt of the attack."

Her eyes met his and she noticed sadness, possible guilt as well. "Are _you_ alright?"

Looking away, he answered quietly. "Yes, but I should not be. You should be back at Hogwarts, safe and in good health. This is my fault! The whole bloody mess is my fault! You're in pain! If I had only gotten there sooner-"

"If you had gotten there sooner, you would most likely be lying in this very bed!" she interjected with as much energy as she could muster. He noticed as she grimaced in a moment of pain and then spoke again in a softer tone. "Severus, none of this was your fault. If anyone is at fault here, I am. I as Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress should have dealt with Umbridge long ago. Instead I let my fear of being sacked get in the way of seeing how dangerous she was in actuality."

He moved from the chair to the bed and stroked her cheek. "The fault was not yours either. You did what you thought was best, and what Albus asked of you. Your only duty at this moment is to get better."

She did not want to trust her eyes, but it almost looked as though he had a tear in his eye. "Severus, are you…" she trailed off as he leaned close to her.

"I should be going soon," he mentioned, pausing to meet her eyes for a second. "I love you, Minerva," he whispered before kissing her tenderly. Then he dash out of the room too quickly for her to tell him that she felt the same.

Only a few days later disaster struck again. Back at Hogwarts, Severus ran past Desiree, almost knocking her over. Puzzled, she began to run after him. "Severus! Severus, slow down! What's going on?"

Slowing only to a jog, he finally spoke. "The Ministry of Magic has been attacked by deatheaters. There were several casualties. You might want to…" he hesitated, slowing to face her. "Desiree, how much do you know about Sirius' relationship to Remus?"

She struggled to sort out her thoughts. "He said they were schoolmates, best friends. He and Sirius were friends of James and Lily and the guy who was a rat for twelve years," she looked into his eyes and saw an expression she could not identify, something between pity and worry. "Is he… is he dead? Is that why you asked me?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, Sirius Black is dead. The last I heard, Remus will be here by next week. I suggest that you do not leave him alone when he comes; he may do something rash."

She breathed a sigh of relief, having actually meant to ask him if Remus had died. "Why are you worried about him? Is he alright?" she asked with a pensive expression in her eyes.

"Cousin, you are his wife and I knew you would be concerned. Now that I've told you, I have to assemble the rest of the staff and explain what has happened," he stated curtly.

She nodded, but was not ready to let him continue on his way. "How is Minerva?"

All the colour drained from his face and she silently wished that she had not asked him. "Though she is feeling better and will have recovered enough to come back in a few days, she is still very weak. I will take it upon myself to inform her about the current events."

"Then I'm coming with you," Desiree decided.

After the staff meeting, Severus and Desiree flooed to St. Mungo's and walked over to Minerva's room. Desiree had not been to see the professor and was mortified at the dismal site that met her eyes. The woman she had considered strong and full of character lay almost motionless on a bed in the Spartan room. Severus walked over to her and instead of sitting in the chair next to the bed, chose to sit on the bed while his cousin took the chair.

He slowly traced her facial features with his fingers. "Minerva," he whispered. Her eyelids fluttered and she squinted to see who her visitor was.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the Ministry of Magic was attacked by deatheaters. We lost several good people."

She nodded slowly. "I see. Is that Desiree with you?"

Shifting slightly, he moved to reveal his cousin. "I wanted to see how you were holding up," Desiree stated.

Minerva gave her a small smile. "I am actually better today than I have been. I do hope for your sake that certain Order members made it through," she remarked, looking more at Severus than Desiree.

He nodded in understanding. "Lupin survived, but he hasn't returned to Hogwarts yet. He wanted to go through Sirius' home before anyone else for Potter's sake."

"So Sirius Black is gone," Minerva assessed. "The poor boy is going to take this very badly."

"Albus, having returned, also intends to tell him about the prophecy, if he hasn't done so already. Potter is going to be a handful for a while," Severus commented.

"I'll see what I can do for him when I am able to take care of my house again and…" Minerva suddenly trailed off and gripped the metal bar of the bed as another fit of pain hit.

Severus eyed her in a near-panic. "Is there anything I can get you? Is there anyone you need me to call?"

Her breathing slowly returned to normal, though it was still constrained. "No, but thank you. It will pass. Because of the stunners I've been having fits."

Once the pain had passed and he could see her relax, he leaned toward her and held her in his arms. She tried to sit up by placing her hands on his shoulders. Once she was on a more even level with him, he spoke. "You have to get past all this. Hogwarts needs you," he paused and brushed her lips with his. "And I need you," he added more quietly.

"You never let me tell you before you ran out of the room the other day. I love you too, Severus," she whispered.

They kissed again, softly until he heard a nurse coming. "I should be going. I promise to visit again."

She smiled as he got up off the bed and began to lead Desiree to the door. "I know you will. You always keep your promises," Minerva called out.

As they walked out into the lobby, Desiree raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

A pinkish colour appeared in his cheeks. "We have been seeing each other since the night of the first Yule Ball."

Desiree raised an eyebrow and he noticed a mischievous glint in her eye. "Wasn't that the night I gave you that record to play?"

"Yes," he admitted briefly.

"Then I guess that my original idea worked as I intended: you two did spend the night making out on the couch," she teased. Severus simply snorted and remained silent as they headed back to the school.

Nora had been sitting in the Common Room worried about her stepfather when Harry barged into the room. "I can't believe he waited this long to tell me! How could he keep something like that from me? I trusted him and he betrayed me! Everyone's betrayed me! I'm supposed to kill Voldemort according to some prophesy! Why me? Why did Sirius have to die? I could have finally had a good home! Why do I have to stop Voldemort? How can I stop him before he kills anyone else?" he shouted, oblivious to Nora's presence.

"Harry! Harry, come back! Harry, what's going on?" she demanded. He dashed past her to his room and slammed the door. Then she heard sobbing. She sighed and stared into the fire. Closing her eyes she whispered, "Oh Harry, please don't shut me out."

Minerva returned to school three days later in time to give house points back to Gryffindor as she found Severus and Harry in a dispute. Once Harry had left, Severus took her right hand in his because the left one held a cane that she was using for walking assistance. He eyed the cane with distress as his eyes met hers.

"Minerva, I can't tell you how glad I am to have you back. I'm afraid the castle is much too lonely without you," he admitted bluntly.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Severus Snape, I'm surprised at you, not one sarcastic comment."

"Then it would appear that I need you here to remind me when I am not myself," he stated, still eyeing her as if she were made of glass.

"I'm not going to break in two if you should kiss me," she told him coyly. With that he kissed her soundly with a gentle speed that surprised her and the two spent the rest of the day drinking tea and talking in front of a warm fireplace.

Exactly a week from the incident at the Ministry of Magic, Desiree was walking past a window and spotted Remus staggering toward the castle. The woman dashed toward her rooms, not knowing what to expect as she waited for Remus. She prepared soup for him and then started a fire in the fireplace. She turned around just to see him enter. When she studied him, she fought back tears. His clothing was slightly singed at his torn cuffs and at his ankles. _The poor man hasn't changed in a week_. But his expression tore her heart more than anything else. His eyes stared out at nothing and the cut across his cheek was bleeding. He sank down onto the couch and she hurried over to his side.

Using a tissue she dabbed at his face. It seemed to take him a while to notice her presence. "Remus, I know what happened. I'm so sorry. I know you lost a good friend and I understand how devastated you must be. Is there anything I can do? Would you like some soup?" she implored. He finally faced her, but remained silent. "Remus, please say something."

He did the only thing he could and pulled her to him. Then he wept, for Sirius, for the Potters, for Minerva, for all of the awful recent events. Desiree held him and let him cry as tears streaked her cheeks as well. "They are all gone, dead. I am the last of the group we once were. They died, and there was nothing I could have done to prevent it!"

She pressed her forehead to his. "It wasn't your fault, Remus. None of this was; don't blame yourself. And don't ever think that you're alone." She began kissing him softly. "I love you with all my heart and we'll get through this together."

After a moment he kissed her back. There was a deep need in his kiss for comfort. They stood and their kissing became passionate. In an instant she was grabbing onto his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They kissed hungrily and Desiree turned the knob to their bedroom.

Desiree proved to Remus that he was not alone. What he did not realize was that he was not alone on more than one front. Remus was not alone in dealing with his own difficulties, but he was also not alone in having ties to the deceased. Harry's rant had continued for days, even after school had ended. The only ones who would remain in the castle over the summer were a few of the professors, Nora, Desiree, and Harry. Finally Nora's patience became exhausted and she stood in front of Harry, stopping him from pacing through the Common Room.

"Could you please move? I want to go to my room. My scar hurts again and I need to lie down," he demanded.

She firmly stood her ground. "I will not move until you snap out of your depression!"

He glared at her. "You have no idea what I've been through, what I'm going through! I lost the closest thing I had to family, for the second time! Dumbledore waited longer than he should have to tell me about my destiny! I have a war to fight! I have to defeat Voldemort! People depend on me and here you are blocking me from resting and I really think-"

She was tired of his attitude and cut him off by slapping him. "Now sit down!" she ordered.

Too shocked to defy her, he complied and sat on the floor. She joined him and took a deep breath before speaking. "You forget that I was raised by grandparents who despised my mother, but loved me. You also forget that those same grandparents almost sold me to deatheaters. Lastly, you have forgotten that I am a Legilimens and I have seen inside your mind before. I know you and I know what you're going through."

He tried to speak. "But you don't have a war to fight that-"

She raised her index finger and shook it at him. "I'm not done yet!" she spat. Then she used a calmer tone. "This is not just your war, this is everybody's war. Voldemort is not the only person to fight, so you need the rest of us to help. And as for the 'why me' attitude, you're not the first person in history to ask that."

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment. "I just wish that I could have a moment's peace. I cannot even get that when I sleep."

Reaching out, she took both of his hands in hers. Suddenly nervous, her mouth became as dry as a cotton ball and she had to glance at the fire before facing him. "I don't know if this will work, but if you're willing to try, I might be able to help you find a little peace."

He did not understand her offer, but was touched by it. "I do not know what you are talking about, but I will try."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I need you to close your eyes," she paused as he did so and she closed her also. "Now, imagine that you are in a forest. You are walking through tall redwood trees. It's cool, damp, and green where you are. There's some moss here and there. A little sunlight filters in through the trees. You come to a clearing and a few fallen trees are there for you to sit on."

To his astonishment, he looked around and found himself in the place she had described. He turned and she was there too. It was as if they were sharing a dream. "What is this place?"

She smiled. "Welcome to the Jedediah Smith Redwoods State Park. It's in Northern California. This is my favourite place in the world and I think if it when I'm upset or I need a moment's peace."

"How are we here?" he asked.

She placed a hand over his and her touch felt real. "Don't think about how we're here; just enjoy being here," she told him before releasing him.

He felt the cool weather of the day as he seated himself on a damp redwood log. For the first time in years he felt peaceful. He felt an overwhelming sense of something greater in that place. Just sitting on the log and looking at the scenery, he smiled. Suddenly he felt as though he was being jerked about and he found himself opening his eyes, once again in the Common Room. He looked over at Nora who had quickly dropped his hands. She moved over to the brick side of the fireplace and leaned up against it, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry to pull you back so quickly, but I've never taken someone else with me before and I couldn't maintain it any longer," she told him in a whisper.

He moved closer to her and noticed how red her face was. When he put his hand to her cheek, he looked at her wide-eyed. "You are burning up! Are you alright?"

She nodded as her breathing slowly returned to normal. "I'm fine. It's a side effect to what I did. Don't worry; it'll pass."

Closing her eyes for a while, she began to regain her strength. When she opened her eyes, he was still sitting close to her. "I don't have the appropriate words to thank you for what you did. Is there anything I could do in return?"

She smiled genuinely and shook her head. "No. I only ask that you never give up hoping that things will turn out alright in the end. Harry, things are worth fighting for and you can't lose sight of hope. Hope is the one thing that is dependable. Think of that feeling of peace when you feel too squashed to fight back anymore. There will be a brighter tomorrow once we've won this war."

He placed a hand under her chin to meet her eyes. "There will be a brighter tomorrow because you showed me what hope is."

She never saw it coming. He took her completely by surprise, kissing her soundly. "Well, I wasn't expecting that," she remarked when the kiss ended. He did not speak, but kissed her forehead, then both cheeks. His lips captured hers in a tender kiss before he stood.

"I should be going. Once again, thank you," he remarked.

She slowly stood and smiled politely. "You're welcome."

As he quickly left in the direction of his room, she wondered what the next school year would bring, also hoping to finish his Occlumency lessons soon and that they all could help each other win the approaching battle.

(my thanks to Quill of Minerva, Leta McGotor, and excessivelyperky for reviewing :D)


	15. Finding strength

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 15: Finding strength.

A week before the term was to begin Minerva walked by the girls' bathrooms and heard a person expelling the contents of her stomach. Desiree emerged shortly and looked at her feet upon realizing that Minerva had heard her. "Are you feeling alright? You look so pale," Minerva observed.

The other woman slowly shook her head. "I think I may have caught a bug from someone, but I can't think of who."

Minerva gave her a small smile. "You mean 'whom,' but that's beside the point. I think you should pay a visit to Poppy. Your husband wouldn't want to come back and find you sick, would he?"

Of all the reactions, Minerva had not expected her to be fighting back tears. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry to be so emotional. My husband is out there doing who knows what while I'm here going over lesson plans. After what happened to Sirius, I'm so worried about what could happen to Remus," Desiree admitted.

Minerva hugged her and spoke to her as if she was a child again. "Desiree dear, you'll worry yourself to death if you keep thinking along these lines. You need to hope that he will come back."

Desiree nodded. "Thank you, Minerva. I really…" she trailed off dashing back into the bathroom. Minerva sighed and elected to pay a visit to Poppy.

When she arrived, the mediwitch quickly scurried over to her. "Are you alright, Minerva? Is the cane giving you any trouble?"

Minerva put a hand up to calm Poppy. "I am not here for myself. With all that has happened, Desiree's nerves are a mess and she can't keep food down. I would like to bring her an anti-nausea potion."

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "And why is she not in here herself?"

"Because she has been retching in the bathroom," Minerva explained bluntly.

The term began with Defense Against the Dark Arts being taught by Desiree. "Well, at least someone from my family will be teaching that class, even though it isn't me," Severus commented to Minerva at the Feast.

She raised an eyebrow. "You certainly are taking this well."

"Let me just say that I have watched her enough to note that she deserves the position," he remarked.

"I think you're getting soft," she said with a wry smile, looking out at the new group of first-years.

He scoffed. "We'll see who has gone 'soft' when I give detentions to most of your Gryffindors again in Potions."

Almost to spite his prediction, the Gryffindors seemed to do well in Potions as the term began. Even Neville had stopped blowing things up as frequently. During the second week of school, Harry had almost completed his Occlumency lessons with Nora. They sat on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. He had succeeded in blocking her out without distractions and she had given him one last task.

"I want you to send that vase from one side of the room to the other while I try to probe your mind. Your job is to block me and continue moving the vase," Nora instructed.

Harry began to move the vase as she began meandering through his mind. Neither realized that her hand was resting on his other shoulder and abruptly the vase flew across the room and shattered with a speed Harry had not anticipated. After he repaired it he turned back to her. "What happened? I tried to block you, but suddenly it felt as though a charge shot through my wand hand and I think my strength may have doubled."

Nora thought for a moment on the situation. Then a bright curiosity spread over her features. "I have an idea I'd like to test. Let's try another spell."

The next task was to transfigure the chair into a lizard. When Nora put her arm on his shoulder again, the chair became a dangerous, fire-breathing dragon. He quickly returned the chair to its normal state and then turned to her. "What is this?"

She thought back to Moody and her eyes grew wide with a new realization. "I think I see now why those horrible people are after me too. I'm just as dangerous as you are because I can amplify your magic!"

"Which means that if you fight, they will kill you," he told her.

"What do you mean 'if' I fight? I _will_ fight by your side and together we _will_ defeat this Voldemort guy," she said assertively.

Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Desiree was feeling better with the potion Minerva had brought to her, but she still experienced dizziness and caught herself nodding off while marking papers. She had scheduled all of her lessons after 10:00 in the morning, which was helpful. Nothing could seem to take her mind off of Remus though.

It was almost the middle of September when Severus informed the staff at a meeting that the deatheaters and Voldemort would attack Hogwarts in two days' time. His warning sent everyone into a frenzied hurry for preparations. Moving almost constantly, the defenses of Hogwarts readied themselves for the worst.

The night before the battle had hit Minerva the hardest. No longer needing the cane, she had discarded it earlier that day. She crossed her arms and stared at the window of her rooms, dreading the upcoming battle with every fiber of her being. She was so engulfed in her worrying that she did not notice when Severus entered.

"You're worried about it," he said quietly.

She turned to face him and nodded solemnly. "Worried is an understatement. I don't want to go through this again. I despise wars and this kind of war will be one of the worst we've seen in a long time," she paused and he noticed that a few tears rand down her cheek. "And so many good people will probably die. I can't bear it, nor do I have the strength to."

"Then let me be strong for you." He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. Then he sat her down on the couch and rubbed her back. "We will survive this. Voldemort will be defeated and things will finally be alright."

She looked up to face him. "How can you be so certain? Why are you so hopeful?"

"Do you trust me?" he waited for her to nod. "Minerva, even I need hope. Without hope there is nothing worth fighting for. We have to continue hoping, for all our sakes," he explained gently. They continued to sit together and watch the sun come up.

The next morning began with a standoff in the open area near the Quidditch Pitch. On Voldemort's side stood the deatheaters, several of whom were familiar faces, glared at the others in disgust. On the Hogwarts side, Minerva stood near Severus, both prepared to fight. Remus and the rest of the order had materialized and he stood near Desiree. Harry and Nora stood among Dumbledore's Army, everyone ready to do whatever it took to finish the job.

Voldemort, half-hidden in an old ratty black cape, fired the first shot, aimed at Severus, having realized that the Potions master had been a spy. He skillfully blocked it and the awful battle began. So many spells were fired that a layer of smoke hung in the air, damaging visibility. In the smoke, Remus and Desiree were separated, neither realizing it at first.

People seemed to fire curses from all directions, duck, and then fire again. Harry and Nora stood close enough together that they could still see each other in the smoke. As they fought, Nora began to sense a foul darkness. She reached over and linked her arm with his. "You sense him, don't you?" Harry inquired. Nora only nodded before Harry's scar began to burn worse than it already had and the evil cloaked figure appeared.

"Well this should be interesting, I get rid of two nuisances for the price of one. I think she should go first. Any last words?" he crooned snidely.

Nora glared at him. "Why is it always the woman that people think they ought to attack first? I think you assume too much."

An indignant anger filled his being. "Why you little…" he trailed off and fired a killing curse at her.

Because she was holding onto Harry, when she created a shield around herself, the strength of it doubled and the spell was deflected. "I guess you can amplify me also," Nora surmised, facing Harry.

She watched with concern as Harry's eyes closed tightly for an instant. "He's trying to break into my mind."

Nora had not let go of him. "I think I can keep him out while you fight him. That should give us the advantage we need."

Having Voldemort in his mind was a slimy feeling that almost caused him to gag, but Nora's presence had begun to keep the evil wizard at bay. Harry and Voldemort dueled for a while as Nora tried to hold the shield. Even with Harry's amplified abilities, he still seemed unable to defeat Voldemort.

Then it happened. While Nora was in Harry's mind fighting Voldemort, she heard him say, "There's nothing you can do, little girl. He's mine and you'll be next," followed by an evil laugh.

But again he had underestimated her. "No!" she cried aloud. With that last strong wave of emotion, an aura appeared around herself and Harry. An effect like a sonic boom came from her, joining with the curse Harry had yelled, the killing curse.

Voldemort did not simply die. He was vaporized when the wave hit him. After he was dead, Harry suddenly felt a tug on his arm and then nothing. He looked to his right where Nora had been standing and found her on the ground, unconscious and feverish. The battle was winding down and he realized with an exhausted sigh that it was no longer his fight. He levitated Nora out of danger and made his way to the infirmary with her.

Minerva stared at the bodies around her, of the damage caused by the dark magic. The battle was finally over and the air was full of smoke. She sank down on the grass and began sobbing for the repulsiveness, the evil, and the horror of it all. Severus had been searching for her in a panic and dashed to her side when he saw her. He quietly wrapped his arms around her and the two sat on the grass as she expelled the day's emotions.

When they finally stood, it was a surprise to find Remus heading toward them. His clothes were charred here and there and his face held a look of panic. "Have either of you seen Desiree?"

Minerva and Severus both shook their heads. "We should probably head over to the infirmary to see if she's with the wounded," Minerva recommended, hoping that she was correct and that Desiree had not been killed.

When the three arrived at the infirmary, they did not find Desiree, but they spotted Harry with Nora. "The girl experienced a substantial drain on her powers and will probably restore herself, but we should give her time to rest," Poppy advised.

Remus looked around hastily, not finding his wife. Severus was also greatly worried. "I suppose we could venture outside again and look for her," he suggested.

They were about to leave when the door to the infirmary opened.

(my thanks to Leta McGotor and excessivelyperky for reviewing :D)


	16. Sunlight

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, and things, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Desiree Snape and Eleanora Snape are mine.

Chapter 16: Sunlight

Everyone's jaws dropped when Desiree entered the room with what appeared to be minor scratches. "I would have stopped by sooner, but I was detained by this annoying tree with a mind of its own," she explained.

"That would be the Womping Willow," Minerva mentioned.

Desiree realized that everyone was staring at her. "What? You're all looking at me as if I walked out of the ground. And where is Nora?"

Remus ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "When we could not find you in the battlefield, we decided to check for you among the injured. We thought we had lost you. I love you, so very much. Don't you ever scare me like that again," he whispered.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him soundly. "Everything's alright. I love you too."

After the two had embraced, Severus walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. Wordlessly they hugged and she understood clearly that he had also been worried. When they parted, she turned her head toward Minerva, but then winced in pain, realizing that her shoulder hurt.

"You sit down and we'll have a look at that," Poppy suggested.

As she sat down, Desiree also spotted Harry. "Would someone please tell me where my daughter is?"

Harry stepped forward. "Ms. Desiree, Nora assisted in the defeat of Voldemort, but the effort drained her a bit and she is on the bed over there, unconscious," he told her, gesturing to the form on the bed.

Desiree gasped and tried to head over to her daughter, but Poppy placed a hand on her other shoulder. "She'll be fine in a little while. She just needs to build her strength back up. Now I need you to sit still while I try and X-ray spell on you to see if the tree did any damage to your spine or any other bones."

After a few minutes, Desiree twitched and tried to scoot over. Poppy eyed her with concern. "I'm so sorry, am I hurting you?"

The younger woman shook her head. "No, but it tickles." The medwitch smiled slightly and sighed.

"You can go now if you want. Both of you seem to be fine," the medwitch told her.

Desiree eyed her strangely and gestured with her hand. "Back up a moment, what do you mean by 'both of you' when you were only talking to me?"

Poppy's jaw dropped in surprise to the question. "You mean you really didn't know? Don't you keep a calendar?"

Desiree smirked and shook her head. "I gave up keeping one over a year ago when I was watching a young dragon for Hagrid and the creature ate nine calendars in the same day. What's this all about?"

The medwitch chuckled and placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "You are with child, two and a half months along to be exact."

Her eyes grew as big as saucers. She looked up at Remus as he sat next to her and took her hands in his. "Tell me I heard what I think I just heard," she breathed.

"You did, and so did I," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

Minerva cleared her throat. "I believe that would explain your nausea."

Desiree blushed and began laughing. "You're right. I can't believe how completely dense I've been. I should have realized something was off when coffee upset my stomach."

Suddenly the form on the other bed stirred. Harry headed over and called out, "Nora's waking up!"

Everyone joined him and Desiree stood closest to Nora, with Remus standing next to her. Poppy stood on the other side with Harry while Severus and Minerva stood at the foot of the bed. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she stared oddly at the people surrounding her bed. She attempted to sit up quickly, but Poppy held her down for a moment. "You need to take it slowly for a moment."

"Why is everybody standing around here and what are we all doing here? Wait," she paused and looked for Harry, "is Voldemort-"

"Dead, he is dead and our side won the battle," Harry finished. "You passed out shortly after he was killed."

She nodded. "I see. Now what? What's happens next?"

It had taken the girl to ask what none of the others had thought to ask. "I believe I should answer that," Minerva began. "Now we can finally rest a moment, acknowledging that we are all truly free, am I correct Mr. Potter?"

He understood that she was referring to his scar's tendency to burn when Voldemort's influence was near. Instead of answering, he looked at Nora. _I can't believe he is finally gone. Now my life can be semi-normal_, he told her mentally.

She smiled and replied through thoughts. _Yes, but somehow I don't think anything around here can ever really be considered normal_. The adults stared at them strangely as they both laughed.

"That's right, Professor McGonagall. Now we can all relax a bit and have a normal life," he stated.

By then Nora was sitting up and preparing to leave. "I feel fine. May I please go now?"

Poppy laughed. "You are as bad a patient as your mother, who has some news to share with you."

Nora stood and raised an eyebrow, not wanting to spoil the surprise by reading her mother's thoughts. "Nora, you're going to be a big sister," she said quietly.

The girl pulled both Desiree and Remus into a hug. "Congratulations. I'm so happy. Finally, somebody else gets the attention," she commented with a broad smile.

The group ate dinner together and Albus announced what had happened regarding the battle at breakfast of the following day. After breakfast, Nora sat in the Common Room playing chess with Harry. This time they used the Wizards' Chess set. She had taken the white side and left the black side for him. They began conversing as the game drew to a close.

"Knight to h6. Things are probably going to be dull around here after the press goes away," she remarked.

"Somehow I doubt it. Bishop to g5," he stated as the bishop glided from e7 to g5 to intimidate the knight.

Nora shook her head and studied the board. He was falling into her trap. "I never really gave much thought to the future. I wonder what I should do after I graduate. This would be easier if I still had my queen. Knight to g4."

"Fortunately I still have mine. Queen to g4, queen takes knight," he remarked as the queen hacked away at the knight.

"Bold move, but you forgot my rook. Rook to a8, check," she exclaimed.

Instead of moving his king out of the way, he did something completely unexpected and looked over at her. "Would you go out with me?"

She suddenly realized that by getting close to winning the game, she had fallen into his trap. He had left his king unattended on purpose. She looked at him, seemingly perplexed and he worried that he had made the wrong move. Then she smiled and he was relieved. "Yes," she finally said. "Yes, I would like to call myself your girlfriend officially."

When school was let out for the Christmas holiday, because Nora and Harry spent their winter break at the school, they went out that afternoon for a snowball fight, joined by Ron, Ginny, and Hermione before their train left. Then the three had gone, Desiree and Remus took over. From a bench a few yards away, Minerva watched them with amusement. She turned and smiled when Severus joined her.

"Of all the frivolous things to do, a snowball fight is at the top of the list," he grumbled.

She laughed. "I remember a certain boy who had perfect aim and started several snowball fights by 'accident.' As long as they are having fun, what does it matter how frivolous it is? That evil wizard is gone and they can finally have something to enjoy. Desiree's child will be born to a world without the fear of Voldemort."

He nodded. "You are correct. I wonder what Nora and Potter will do after they graduate."

"I suspect that Mr. Potter will find something challenging to do and Nora will not be far behind him. I should tell you that before the end of the year, Desiree will need a substitute. Because Remus is now living here I was thinking of asking him to take over his old class, but since you've always wanted the position, I thought I would ask you first," she mentioned.

He actually smiled, but shook his head. "I think it's high time that I gave _Remus_ the chance I should have a while back. You can give the position to him if you wish."

She placed her hand over his. "You've come a long way in a few years. I think I like this side of you."

To her surprise, he took her hand and kissed it. "Minerva, I think it's time I asked you something I should have brought up a while back," he paused and locked his gaze with hers. "I do not even have a ring at the moment, but after all that's happened, I would rather not wait any longer before asking you. I love you. Would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

Minerva was more than shocked, she was mortified. She did not have the words to adequately describe what she wanted to tell him, therefore she opted for another approach. Nearing him, she kissed him passionately before speaking. "Yes, and I love you too."

After a few more minutes of kissing, they turned back to the snowball fight and she noticed a rare mischievous glint in Severus' eye. "You're up to something," she observed.

He walked over to a patch of snow and quickly formed a snowball. She headed toward him and shook her head. "You can't possibly hit them from this far away, you know," she reminded.

"Watch," he remarked as he took a few steps forward. He threw the snowball and hit Harry on the head.

The boy and everyone else looked around, stunned and uncertain where the snowball had come from. It had seemed to come out of nowhere. Desiree turned and spotted Severus, then began laughing. "I think she figured it out," Minerva commented. "Shall we join them in their frivolous games?"

He took her hand in his and they began walking toward the others. "We might as well."

……………………………………………… Fin ………………………………………………..

(I have had fun writing this story and I hope all of you have had fun reading it; my thanks to excessivelyperky and Leta McGotor, for reviewing :D)


End file.
